Prelude to the End (Switch)
by Starknight 'Renegade
Summary: Flipping the switch on this because of demands of a Gender Bend... Modified storyline to fit the purposes of this fic have been placed, you have been warned.
1. Yokai Academy

**Okay to get this over with, I've been getting PM's hoping I make a Gender bend of this... Fine you win (._.) okay so Tsukune, Moka, Mizore, Ruby, Kokoa, and Kurumu are all getting flipped in this alternate reality... this is the first time I have ever done this, I hope you are happy of yourselves...You know who you are! XD On a further note OCs and some other characters are being left alone for drama and plot purposes...**

 **-Starknight'Renegade**

Tsuki Aono leaned against the bus window, looking outside to see cars and people go by. Tsuki was all alone on the bus seeing no one else was being picked up from where she lived, none of her friends were coming with her as they all were accepted to academies of their own, while Tsuki had failed at her entrance exam. Before Tsuki had resigned herself to becoming a waitress, by some sort of miracle she was at the last minute before submitting her application to a local diner, accepted to an academic facility called Yokai academy.

The Bus came to a full stop as it reached its destination, the Necromancer bus driver smiled under his cap as he put his cigarette out.

"Hey Kid... watch yourself Yokai academy can be a very dangerous place if you're not careful... slip up and you could end up dead." He warned Tsuki, leaving her eyes to shoot open hearing that from the bus driver, she assumed he was joking about what he said.

"But I'm sure you'll do just fine here..." He gave her a vote of confidence. Tuski stepped off the bus, dragging her luggage, while carrying her brown backpack, the first thing she noticed that was weird was the scenery of the area, it was like stepping on an haunted movie set, she even took notice to the scarecrow with a pumpkin head.

Part of Tsuki wanted to do, was quickly get back on that bus and never come back here, though her other half quickly reminded her it was this or being a waitress. "Hey... uh where's the school?" Tsuki asked the bus driver, before he could close the bus door, seeing the academy was nowhere in sight.

The Bus driver pointed at the trail leading through a cemetery surrounded by a dead forest.

"Follow the trail it'll lead you right up to the entrance, you can't miss it... Good Luck..." The Necromancer bus driver tipped his hat in show of respect before speeding off into the tunnel which looked like it led to an endless abyss. Tsuki took her luggage carrying it through the cemetery.

"Jesus this place looks like it's from a horror film." She spoke to herself shivering when a snake when past her leg, where she only responded by squealing and shivering. "Ew! So gross!" She complained, while forcing herself to keep moving forward.

 _I'm starting to realize why this Academy was the only facility to take me, no one would come here!_

Tsuki stopped in her tracks seeing hundreds of tombstones, she frowned looking at all the different shapes and sizes of each head stones. "A Cemetary on Campus grounds?" She asked her self putting down her luggage quickly, clapping her hands together as she began to prayer for their rest and hopefully the ones buried here were buried her on peaceful and well-kept lives and not belonging to murderers. Moments later Tsuki continued her journey, hoping to reach the academy, she tried to walk alongside the cemetery's hedge stones as she felt that the dead didn't deserve to be walked upon. Tsuki stepped on a dead branch snapping it in two, she winced as it was a startling noise. With out warning dozens of unknown types of bats swarmed Tsuki, freaking her out making her quickly back up. Tsuki fell back as she ran out of ground, which brought her down a hill. Tsuki continued to roll and tumble, making a series of grunts and groans.

 _Crap, Crap, Crap!_

As a trail became visible below the hill, Tsuki manage to catch someone in a black cloak wearing a hood that matched her cloak, was walking along a dirt trail.

"Wa-atch (umph!) Ou-uuut!" She cried out, worried that she'd hit the person by the time she hit the dirt trail.

The cloaked figure's head snapped to the side of her seeing the tumbling woman. Like a bowling ball to a bowling pin, Tsuki slammed right in to her knocking her off her feet and sending her on to the other woman. The cloaked figure's hood slid down off her head, revealing pale skin, short messy black hair, red eyes, black tinted lipstick, and black diamond earrings. The unknown figure's eyes glanced at Tsuki who had her face stuffed between her breasts that were strapped down by bindings under her black clothing.

"Hey!-" The woman shouted but stopped at Tsuki lifted her head up slowly to see the person she just knocked over. Tsuki felt embarrassed, making a squeaking noise she quickly rolled off of her backing up quickly, she bowed her head down while quickly noticed the woman she knocked down was armed with a rapier on her left hip.f

"Sorry! I fell down from the hill on accident, I didn't mean to knock you down!" Tsuki cried out to the woman fearing of the repercussions if she didn't explain herself. The woman stood up from the ground to look at the person who knocked her down, though before she could get any facial recognition, the Woman picked up the scent of her blood traveling down her cheek from a cut receiving it down the hill, her eyes dilated turning her Red Iris colored eyes to a reptile shaped pupil, she knew that scent from anywhere... she was Human.

"Oh my goodness you're bleeding!" The Woman panicked moving over to Tsuki taking a piece of fabric from her cloak wiping the blood off of her cheek. Feeling the fabric against her cheek startled Tsuki for a moment, though deep down she was grateful that she wasn't hurting her. "T-Thanks... Who are you?" Tsuki asked the woman.

"Hmm? Oh sorry, I'm Alexis Veelra Yours?" Alexis asked Tsuki, seeing as she didn't know her name while she slowly pulled her black gloved hand away from Tsuki's face.

Tsuki quickly stood up from the ground, putting her hands behind her back, and smiling."I'm Tsuki Aono, I'm actually here to enroll in Yokai academy... are you here for the same reason?" Tsuki asked Alexis.

Alexis sighed shaking her head, the woman looked like she had a lot on her mind."No I... …. .. Sort of, it's actually really complicated to talk about, I'm just here on buisness... nothing else.." Alexis said with a tired expression.

"Oh I understand, I wouldn't be here if I didn't have any other choice either.. Though I seem to be lost now, because I have no idea where the campus is..." Tsuki replied looking for a hint of civilization near them, as the place continued to haunt her to no end.

Alexis pointed behind her where she was walking at an old sign which said Yokai academy.

 _Where did that sign come from?_

"Hey... listen Tsuki... the Academy here is... well it's a bit weird... just play along with it, I have something to take care of... I'll meet you at the school when I'm done so don't worry about not fitting in." Alexis said as she placed her hood back on shrouding her face in a shadow.

Alexis patted Tsuki on the head, while Tsuki was looking down at the ground which her luggage was still thankfully closed, before looking up to face Alexis."Oh okay... Thank- …. Hey where did you go?" Tsuki asked turning around into each direction that was in plain view.

"Ahhh! Watch Out!" A pink haired guy shouted, trying to stop the bike as he saw the girl on the trail. Tsuki quickly turned to the man on the bike.

"What the-" She started to say before both Tsuki and the occupant of the bike were sent flying under a tall tree. Tsuki screamed as she flew right in to the tree, smacking her back against the surface of the tree, then falling forward on to the ground. Tsuki fell face forward in a pile of leaves groaning from the pain. The man who hit her with the bike was on a tree branch rubbing his head, seeing as he got whacked in the head by a branch.

His eyes widened as he quickly jumped down to the ground moving over to Tsuki. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention!" He said quickly while Tsuki pried herself out of the pile of leaves spitting up the particles of foliage out of her mouth. "Pfffff yuck!" Tsuki spat out the leaves before she turned to the pink haired man. "Are you alright?" He asked pulling out a water bottle from his brown satchel on his right hip. Tsuki only replied by quickly taking the bottle and drinking it and swishing it in her mouth, before spitting it out. "Yeah thanks... I'm just a little sore." Tsuki stopped talking seeing the man who had green eyes, she got lost in the emerald eyes. "I...I'm Tsuki...Tsuki Aono..." She gave her name to the man, which she held out her right hand. The pink hair man smiled holing out his right hand. "Mano Akashiya it's nice to mee-..Oh shoot, Tsuki I hurt you." Mano pointed out on another cut opened up on left cheek.

Tsuki saw Mano move his hands in to his pocket quickly taking out a cotton swab from his satchel.

 _He has everything in that!_

Mano dabbed the swab on her cut quickly soaking up the blood trickling out of her cut. Tsuki blushed feeling Mano's hand on her cheek, she closed her eyes leaning in to his palm. When Mano pulled away the swab and stopped when he smelled the scent of Tsuki's blood... it was intoxicating. While Tsuki's eyes were still closed Mano popped the bloodied cotton swab in his mouth tasting and eating it. Mano's eyes widened, he never tasted a thing like it. "Thank you, Mano..." She said moving her hands by her cheeks. "Oh yeah no problem, Tsuki." Mano said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. His face barely containing the suspense, as he licked his fangs.

 _Tsuki get a hold of yourself! He's good looking, nice, resourceful... oh Mom would tell me to quickly snatch him before he's gone forever... okay I'll see if he wants to eat something with me later._

Mano leaned in to Tsuki."Sorry Tsuki, I can't help myself..." Mano apologized to Tsuki, while she just looked at him shivering as she believed that she was about to be kissed.

 _It's happening! I can't watch! No yes I can! Let him in!_

Though instead of kissing her on the lips, Mano moved his mouth on her right side of her neck, she felt his lips on her smooth skin, her face started to flush with red. Though instead of a kiss all she got was a vicious bite, right on her neck as Mano sunk his fangs in to her neck drinking her blood as his hands were on her shoulders. _**"KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!?"**_ The pain immediately shook Tsuki and she immediately pushed Mano away with all her might. 'Ah...so good..." Mano licked his lips while Tsuki clasped her left hand on the bite mark which was barely visible. "You just drank my blood!" Tsuki snapped seeing as that was beyond creepy.

"ah wait I can explai—" Tsuki cut off Mona smacking his head with her luggage several times. "C-creep! Pervert!" She screamed at Mona as she quickly bolted as far away from the deranged man. Tsuki managed to located the academy and quickly get herself signed in through the school board, where they assigned her dorm room and gave her the scheduling list for her classes. Tsuki's first class of introduction was with an instructor Ms. Nekonome.

 _Why would he bite me?! I wanted a kiss not a bite!_

Tsuki made her way in to the class room just in time, introductions were already underway. Tsuki quickly took her seat by a male student with greased brown hair and a standard green school uniform. "You smell nice..." He said to Tsuki, which brought her skin to shiver earing that. "Saizou Komiya" he offered his right hand to Tsuki, while she hesitantly took his hand shaking it. "T-Tsuki Aono." She stuttered while quickly withdrawing her hand. "You're very cute... Tsuki, and the scent you bring just amplifies your body..." He stated licking his lips.

 _So turned off right now... This guy is practically screaming of wanting to get in my panties..._

"So now that introductions are out of the way are there any questions someone might have before we begin meowww?" Instructor Nekonome asked her class catching the attention of the student Saizou Kamiya who switched his attention from Tsuki to Nekonome raising his left hand while leaning on his other.

"Yeah I have a question teach... why the Hell are we learning to coexist with those pathetic Humans? I mean they're completely inferior to us they should be our food and their woman... " Saizo licked his lips looking at Tsuki by him.

"Well... for those who do not know much about history... A War with Humanity cost us dearly... The First Monsters to declare war on Humanity was the Vamperial Council, which was commanded by those vampires of what we call S Class monster during the Dark Age's of Humanity... so this would be after the fall of Rome. The first day of the Humano-Vamperial War, during this time gave rise to the Human Hero known as Michael the Great. Michael stopped the Vamperial attempts to conquer the Eastern Frankish border through the access of the Rhine River, this was the turning point of the war... Fearing complete loss the Vamperial Council requested the assistance of other Monsters causing the Vampire pride to become literally nothing. During the Closing of the war, Michael created this realm connected to many to separate Monsters and Humans alike... Before he left a group bearing a banner of a Golden Dragon and a black standard removed all history retaining about the war from Human history in an attempt to make us as a fairy tale. Humans today now outnumber us, and out weaponized us, if we'd declare war on them we'd be ultimately destroyed Meoow! So in conclusion we must learn to coexist with them to survive in a world controlled by them."

Tsuki's right eye was twitching from hearing everything that was coming out of the teachers mouth.

Saizou though was more interested in the scent of Human he was picking up, and it was none other than Tsuki, before Saizou could ask Tsuki anything he stopped when Mona came through the door of the class quickly out of breath.

"Sorry I'm late... Tsuki there you are we're in the same class!" Mona cheered, while Tsuki was freaking out.

 _Oh no not him! What kind of school is this?!_

Tsuki felt Mona hugging her, while Saizou glared at Mona for stealing his girl. Later that day Tsuki was having second thoughts of this academy, it was beyond scary, monsters... these students were actually monsters. Tsuki quickly stopped by the vending machine ordering as many candy bars as she could, she was having a panic attack and needed something to get her mind off it. "Hi Tsuki!"Mona called out to Tsuki, which she cringed while quickly trying to put the quarter in the vending machine.

 _The Vampire!_

Though as Tsuki pressed her order on the vending machine Mona, was already on her left. "Wait Tsuki, I just wanted to apologize, from earlier, you didn't let me explain to you but I'm a vampire and it sometimes hard to control the urge for blood... when I smelled your blood's scent, I lost control." He tried to explain his actions. "Well yeah I'm no monster! I'm a human you idiot!" She snapped him hitting him on the shoulder. "Wha-you... you're Human?" He sounded completely shocked from that information. "Yeah...I don't belong here! I'd be killed if they found out, that a Human was here!" She said to Mona, before quickly trying to leave campus grounds, though before she could get away she bumped in to none other than Saizou, who smiled looking down at Tsuki. "heh heh heh, Now this is what I call service, my girl comes and finds me!" Saizou exclaimed putting his right arm around Tsuki.

Mona glared, while he made his way over to Saizou."Tsuki isn't yours Saizou, let her go!" Mona ordered Saizou , which he only responded by punching Mona in to the vending machine. "What're you going to do about it Pussy?" He asked as he picked up Tsuki in a bridal style position.. "So babe, why don't we make this official?" He asked Tsuki which she immediately knew what that meant. Mona kicked Saizou in the head throwing him in to a column while immediately grabbing Tsuki's hand and pulling her up from the ground. "Come on Tsuki run!" He yelled out dragging her back in to the forest hoping to get her away from Saizou.

 _Being a waitress sounds nice! No monsters! A livable wage! I might meet my soul mate there!_

While Tsuki was sold on resigning herself as a waitress, Mona was thrown forward by Saizou who was in his orc like monster form, Tsuki went flying as well, she fell on her legs spraining her right ankle. Tsuki cried out while Sazizou was busy pulverizing Mona in a large dead tree. The tree Mona was in feel backwards while Saizou who was still very much in his monster form jumped behind Tsuki, who was trying her best to crawl away. "Where you going babe? The party is just starting! Ha haha hahahahaha!" He laughed as he grabbed her legs pulling her back.

Tsuki was griping at the ground trying to slow herself down, Saizou picked up Tsuki by her waist with his right hand bringing her near his face. "Hold still babe, I'm just going to lube you up.. Want your first time with me to be enjoyable, don't we?" He asked, while his tongue began to expand in human lengths, wrapping around her chest. The tip of his tongue went between her uniform and in between her bra licking the skin he had access to. "You taste so delicious, I could do this all day!" His tounge pulled open her shirt and took her bra with it.

Saizou turned her upside down with the blood rushing towards Tsuki's head, leaving his tongue to go past her skirt, lathering her legs in saliva before wrapping around the seams of her panties tugging them down, and licking her skin on her ass, which brought Tsuki to cry out in fear. "Alright babe, prepare yourself!" He exclaimed setting her down on the ground on her stomach, positioning over her. Tsuki closed her eyes and she began to hope for a miracle of some sort that would save her from this nightmare.

Before Saizou could close the distance, Tsuki heard a loud bone crushing noise while she had blood splattered all over her back shirt. Saizou was twitching as a fist went right through his left lung. He received a swift kick to the head throwing him in to a bunch of trees, Tsuki quickly turned over to see who it was... the man and white hair and red eyes... she was in awe seeing this man. Tsuki quickly came to realize though that this was Mona. Saizou gave out a vicious roar charging at Mona. "You're going to pay for that!" He shouted as he threw his fists out to punch Mona. Tsuki couldn't believe it but she saw Mona move so fast that he not only dodged the attacks but got behind him using his arms like a bridge.

Before Saizou had any chances to react he felt Mano place his hands on Saizou's head snapping it to both sides and pulling it right off its shoulders followed by a spray of blood gushing out like a geyser. Tsuki closed eyes tightly while hugging her own body concealing her breasts that were exposed and crossing her legs to prevent any body from seeing beneath her skirt. The other Man approached Tsuk, standing over her. "Are you alright?" He asked Tsuki, which she shook her head sniffling. "At least he didn't get that far..."

"He got far enough..." Tsuki cried as she never felt so violated than she did just now in her life, she was so powerless to do anything to stop him. Tsuki limped over to Mano hugging him tightly. "Thank you..." She cried out, though he was set off by this action he restrained himself from moving any further seeing as the draw of her blood was powerful, he just resigned by patting her on her short and messy brown hair. While Tsuki cried in to his chest she heard a metal chain like sound linking together, when she looked up she saw Mona was his old self again. Mona picked up Tsuki bridal style as he moved over to her article of clothes picking them up for her and handing her the discarded panties, and pulled off bra. Tsuki did her best to button up her shirt while wiping off the dirt from her skirt.

Mona picked up Tsuki again though after he did, Tsuki locked lips with Mona catching him off guard as he began to kiss her back accidently poking her lips with his fangs. Mona got Tsuki back to the school where her leg was fixed, though later that evening Mona didn't go back to his dorm room, instead he followed Tsuki's back to her's where the two were still kissing. Mona bit down on Tsuki's left should drinking her blood and moving his hands on her collar ripping the shirt and bra down the middle. Within seconds Tsuki was completely naked and being kissed by Mona who was being as gentle as he could . Mona would soon join her in bed kissing her from her lips to her nipple on her right breast where he bit that too causing her to groan out in pain clawing at his hair.

Mona pulled away from Tsuki, caressing her cheeks in sensual way. Tsuki's eyes watered as she looked at Mona who smiled at her. "Tsuki I'm so sorry you had to go through that today." Mona said to Tsuki thinking he shouldn't take advantage of her at her state right now after dealing with what Saizou tried to do. Tsuki leaned up kissing and sucking his lower lip. "I... I wanted to thank you for saving me, please... just lay with me." Tsuki begged Mona seeing as he just saved her life and she felt like she owed him that much. Mona looked out the window seeing the rain pour down the window. "Well I guess I can stay for a little while..." Mona resigned moving himself above Tsuki again kissing her, though deep down in Tsuki's mind she felt a little bad doing this... she felt selling herself short allowing her to give up something so precious this quick.

Tsuki felt Mona grip her legs spreading them apart. "Wai-wait... let me um get ready..." Tsuki stopped Mona. "R-ready?" Tsuki nodded quickly moving over to her bathroom, quickly hopping in to the shower turning on the warm water scrubbing her body down.

 _If I'm doing this, at least I should clean myself up for him... that monster... he almost_

Tsuki looked out the shower door, her heart was beating through her chest. "Um... Tsuki, I'm … well I'm not very experienced about these kind of things... so just a heads up." Mona tried to explain to Tsuki, she turned off the shower walking out standing right in front of him, he swallowed his saliva looking at her. "Neither do I..." Tsuki saw Mona's bare chest looking at him and his build, she saw the rosary around his collar around his neck. "….. What's this?" Tsuki asked Mona, gripping his Rosary.

"My Rosary, this contains my true self and my vampire powers, should I lose it, my power and real self will take over my body and mind." Tsuki did not know why he chose to conceal it, she didn't mind it on him as it looked nice. "Y-you're just perfect the way you are Mona, there's no need to feel ashamed of yourself.." She smiled as she rubbed his hands. "… I couldn't protect you... it took my concealed self to save you, because I'm just a weak minded dunce.." Mona huffed out, leaving Tsuki to frown hugging him. _**"You**_ saved me Mona... it was you. _ **"**_

Mona sighed as he moved his arms around Tsuki's bear back."Thanks.. Though I'm going to get stronger for you Tsuki, so I can protect you when you get in to harm's way." Mona promised Tsuki, while she smiled and leaning up to kiss him. "I promise to not put myself in danger for you..." She also promised so she wouldn't have to get him hurt.

The two would find themselves on Tsuki's bed her back on the fabric of the smooth soft blanket, while Mona, hovered over her form his hands against the mattress biting her neck again drinking her blood, having a hard time of controlling himself. "M-Mona... quit sucking my blood!" Tsuki complained as she moved her arms over his shoulders. Mona made a slurping noise, his face filled with complete bliss. "I'm sorry! Your blood and scent is so delicious!" He exclaimed moving his mouth to her right nipple on her breasts. "Mona if you pierce my nipple so help me—" Tsuki stopped feeling him suckle her gently, her face flushed with red.

It was bad enough resisting the urge to drink a little more of her blood when her flesh was in his mouth, but he pulled through moving his hands around her waist.

 _Mom is going to be so angry if she finds out... even more so if he's not careful and gets me pregnant... Oh God mom would force me back home so fast, and of course Mona would be in such trouble for doing so she'd force him to marry me!_

Tsuki was having a hard time picturing herself in a wedding dress. Mona looked below him seeing his options.. "Tsuki?" Mona looked at Tsuki pulling away from her body for a moment. "Y-yeah?" She asked seeing his emerald like green eyes. "Umm... where do I put my thing?" He asked in an awkward like tone. "Put what..."Tsuki's eyes traveled down, her face started to go red, as her lips quivered from his endowment. "Oh... uh.." Tsuki propped her back up with a few of her pillows leaning up a bit. "Well traditionally... you're supposed to well put your... thing in... here." Tsuki signaled him by moving her right hand right above her frontal entrance.

Mona blinked as he moved his hands around her ample ass scooting forward moving himself up against her entrance. "W-wait you're putting it in Drrrrrryyyy _**ahhhhhhhhhhhh!?**_ " Mona gasped feeling himself enter Tsuki with her walls clenched around him, while Tsuki creid out feeling him enter her, the blood leaking out of her. Tsuki clonked him on the head with both her fists _ **."BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! Haven't you watched erotic movies you never go in dry!...**_ Ooops.. _ **"**_ Tsuki forgot the pain for a moment thinking about what the Hell she just said.

 _Oh great... now he thinks I'm a pervert... It was only few dozen times! Not like it was my every day thing... weekly..._

Mona shivered from being hit on the head. "I didn't know! I'm so sorry, here I'll pull out!" Mona immediately tried to pull out, leaving Tsuki to widen her eyes feeling his length slowly pull out. "S-stop you're making it worse!" Mona stopped hearing a soft moan from Tsuki. Mona tried to situate himself in a more comfortable posistion for Tsuki, but failed miserably falling backwards and taking Tsuki with him, on the bed. Tsuki felt Mona's entire length get shoved into her body forcing it's way right up against her womb. _**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ Tsuki cried out surprised that she took his entire length with in him. Mona gritted his teeth feeling the inside of Tsuki. "O-okay.. Lets stop for a moment, while I think about how we're going to fix this... because every time we tried to do something, this is going to get even more awkward..." Tsuki said afraid to move with Mona still in her. Mona cocked his head to the left looking at Tsuki's body and became emboldened for a moment.

Moving his hands around her ass, he thrusted himself out halfway out of her and moved back in, causing her to cry out. "Wait Mon-ahhhhhhhhhh!" Mona moved his arms around her back hugging her body, rocking her body. Tsuki tried to contain herself but with every thrust felt like she was going over the edge it was almost humiliating for her, she hoped that the walls weren't thin as others would be over her to investigate the disturbance. Mona sunk his fangs in to her shoulder on her right this time drinking her blood. Tsuki cried out feeling his fangs while her body was performing lewd actions such as making slapping noises every time her ass hit his skin, or how her body would tighten on Mona, causing him to continue to bite down for a moment she felt like he was enjoying this more than her. "M-Mona, stop drinking my blood, iff-fff you keep this up I'm going to get dizzy!" She cried out moving her hands on her head feeling a wave of feelings breaking through, Mona was thrusting in to her even faster with was causing Tsuki to moan even more.

 _ **"B-B-Baka!"**_ She cried out while her body was refusing her mind to cooperate releasing a damn of ectasy to pour right out as she cried for mercy leaving her body to leak out her juices. "Nooooooo!" She cried out in bliss, while Mona grunted feeling Tsuki's body tighten on him with no limit, he thrusted faster. "T-Tsuki... You're really tightening up on me... I can't stand it... I.." Hearing him saying that her eyes widened as she put his hands to his chest, picturing herself in that wedding dress, with eyes of judgement on her judging her for taking that route, with someone she just met... "Oh no you don't! " She snapped pushing with all her strength off of Mona, his cock slid right out of her from the lubrification Tsuki created, the moment she pulled out Mona shot his head back emptying out his seed on to her pelvis, stomach and on to her chest. "…..." Tsuki remained silent for a moment, breathing heavily as Mona weakly raised his head to look at Tsuki. "S-sorry... I uh.. I didn't mean to do that..." Mona apologized seeing as he made a mess all over Tsuki.

Tsuki stood up from her bed disappearing in the shower for several minutes scrubbing her body down her body as hard as she could, while Mona just blinked in an awkward silence seeing Tsuki just leave for the bathroom without any warning. Tsuki would shortly return feeling somewhat refreshed from being bathed again. "Ok... ground rules... " Tsuki said to Mona, leaving him to immediately sit up on the bed turning to Tsuki. "Rule number one... this is not an everyday thing, that you get whenever you feel like it... this was a reward for you saving me... that right is reserved for boyfriends..." Mona nodded his head quickly listening to Tsuki. "Rule number two... If we do this again, assuming you save me from whatever tries to kill me here... and you want to do what you just did... you will get protection..." Tsuki saw Mona raise his hand. "Yes?" She asked Mona, with him scratching his head with his right index finger. "You mean like armor...?"

…..

…...

 _ **"A CONDOM! YOU BAKA!"**_ Tsuki snapped at Mona. "A... Condom?... alright." Mona said reminding himself to look for one at the stores.

"Rule number three... God forbid if you mess up, and impregnate me... you will be taking care of me and buying me the most expensive wedding!" Tsuki exclaimed poking him in the nose with his right index finger. "M-marriage?... Got it... most expensive wedding..." Mona said to Tsuki. "Rule number FOUR! This does not leave this room! You are not to tell all your guy friends, you aren't to tell my parents, especially my Mom! You aren't to spread rumors around the school or so help me, I will take that wooden bed post there and craft it in to a stake, taking said stake and putting it through your heart..." Tsuki threatened him while Mona quickly nodded fearing repercussions.

"Finally Rule number five! If we do something like this again, you will limit sucking my blood from my body, I don't want to die from lack of blood! Understand?!" Tsuki snapped seeing as if this does become a thing she could very much die from it. "Y-yes Mam! I'll control myself from now on!" Mona quickly saluted Tsuki. "Good..." Tsuki sighed laying down in her head watching the rainfall through her window. "...that being said I'm tired and want to get to bed... it's been a long day for me... you are more than welcome to spend the night here, but if I so much as feel you trying to drink my blood or take advantage of me while I slee—" Tsuki stopped as Mona moved lightning fast in his clothes and under the covers with Tsuki spooning her. "….I'm going to die here..." Tsuki complained quietly.

 _ **Several Hours Later...**_

In the dead of the night, Alexis appeared from the shadows staring at Tsuki while holding on to a black jewel necklace with a white spark in it. "I'm out of time..." Alexis quietly said and froze Tsuki and Mona, making sure the ritual was interrupted, she enacted the conjure. "I'm sorry Michael, we have no choice... we need you now more than ever." Alexis breathed in the white spark with in Tsuki's lips, the soul taking root with her soul. Alexis immediately disappeared, unfreezing the two from the time freeze technique.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 _ **I return...**_

 _ **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**_

 _ **Okay here's the first chapter enjoy! Again... you know who you are! Asking me this, I have names!**_

 _ **-Starknight'Renegade**_

 _ **-Thank You-**_


	2. Incubus

Tsuki's eyes shot opened hearing her sharp ringing of her alarm clock, informing her it was 5:30 AM. Tsuki groaned while coming to the realization of what just happened last night. Mona's arms were still latched around her body, while moved her right hand moved to his face, trying to find his ears. She managed to catch his right ear pulling it up.

Mona moved his hands over his ears, biting his lower lip from the pain jolting his ear. "Ow I'm up!" Mona snapped as he quickly rolled off of Tsuki's bed and getting on to his feet. Tsuki sighed as she sat up on her bed resting her feet which were still asleep on ot the floor. "Morning Tsuki!" Mona exclaimed as he was about to give her a hug, though Tsuki raised her right hand in defiance. "...no... I need coffee first..." Tsuki said to Mona. Tsuki winced shifting her legs as her nether regions were still sore.

 _Oh God I'm going to be feeling that for a few days..._

Tsuki got up from her bed stumbling over to her desk seeing the complimentary coffee maker, she quickly started up the machine while standing in awkward silence in front of Mona. "I wanted to say thanks again for saving me Mona... " Tsuki told Mona, which he only replied by smiling and nodding first. "It's not a problem Tsuki, I'm just glad he didn't seriously hurt you." Mona said to her moving closer to her.

Tsuki's eyes widened seeing him approach her. "Whoa, hey... Mona.. I like you... I do but I need some space to think about this... I'm not going to be your girlfriend on the second day... I need time to get to know you... For now can we just be friends?" She asked him, while Mona's face formed a neutral expression while nodding. "O-of course, I don't want to be clingy and push you to do something that, you don't want!" Mona tried to save ground. "Oh Thank God... that's good!" Tsuki hugged Mona. "Great so... you better head back to your room and get ready for school later..." Tsuki basically ordered him out, in a nice way, leaving Mona to quickly get his things and jump out the opened window.

While Tsuki's coffee was still brewing she went in to the bathroom and splashed water in her face, she looked in the reflection seeing blood shot eyes for some odd reason. "I must be exhausted... Oh God... how can I just throw myself at him like that... I let him tear away my virginity on the first day I met him... " She started to cry looking at her reflection. Tsuki's eyes widened turning to the right of the mirror seeing a skeletal with red glowing eyes in a black cloak with a hood, she screamed jumping back and looking where the undead skeleton would be, but saw nothing was there.

"I defiantly need coffee.." She said quickly making her way to the coffee machine grabbing a yellow ceramic coffee cup, and pouring the hot liquid with in it. Tsuki sat on her bed not even bothering to add cream to the coffee, she just took it as it was, bitter and plain.

Hours later, Tsuki was sitting at her desk, at Ms. Nekonome's class as she was going through history on a number of important human historians. Tsuki couldn't help but keep thinking about yesterday, in the forest about Mona's true vampire form, killing Saizou. Tsuki even wondered what it would've been like to have that Mona take her virginity that night... Would he had been ruthless like the way he dispatched Saizou, her legs shook from thinking of that.

"Okay class meeoow break time! No smoking! Kay?!" She asked her class as they were blowing her off, by leaving in a hurry, Tsuki thought it was best to avoid Mona to make sure nothing would lead what happened last night. On her way outside to the courtyard she bumped in to tall figure wearing a black leather jacket with blue flames and dark blue jeans. She looked up seeing the male had a good complexition. A very attractive complextion, and teal colored hair.

He lowered his right hand which had fingerless biker gloves with spiked knuckles. "Whoops... didn't see you there... are you alright?" He asked while Tsuki's blush began to brighten up her face as she took his hand. "Y-yes... I'm sorry, that was my fault!" Tsuki cried out in embarrasment. His grip was strong as he pulled her up in an instant. "Kuden Kurono... " Kuden shook her hand. "T-Ts-Tsuki Aono!" She shouted which led to Kuden to chuckle. "That's an attractive name Tsuki...Well I got to get going, see you around hopefully..." His purple eyes lit up, causing her legs to spasm. "O-oh.. .yes most... certainly..." She stuttered, she had no idea what was going through her.

 _What was that... I... my heart is racing... OH GOD MY HEART IS RACING!_

Tsuki stumbled towards to follow Kuden, though was stopped when she heard a voice echo in her head.

 _ **Vuth Meyus Kon! (Stop Foolish Girl!)**_

 _Stop...?... I... What?_

Tsuki snapped out of Kuden's influence, Kuden immediately felt the link severed... this was no ordinary girl... someone to evade his Incubus influence? He had to have her? This could be his soulmate... Kuden continued onward while trying to formulate his plan, Tsuki continued back near the academy's entrance, bumping in to Mano. "Tsuki! There you are I've been looking for you." As she felt Mona's grip on her shoulders, her skin for some odd reason formed goose bumps.. She didn't feel safe around Mona.. There was a voice that was a haunting echo, though it went away moments later returning to normal, feeling okay around him.

"Mona... oh hi.." She said not wanting to start any awkward conversations which she was already failing at. "… Tsuki.. I... can I have some of your blood?" He asked, which Tsuki snapped out of it. "M...my... right.. .vampire.. Just... not too much Mona, you took a lot out of me yesterday, and I need all the blood I can get right now..." Tsuki let Mona lean down to her left side of her neck gently placing his fangs in her skin. No less than thirty seconds went by and Tsuki was already feeling drained from Mona's drinking, her mind went back to last night to the true Mona, and wondered what he would've done when suckling her nipple, he would've bit in to her chest... and she would've liked it... Tsuki snapped out of it moving Mona off of her. "TOO MUCH!" Tsuki shrieked gripping her neck feeling the dull throb.

"S-sorry Tsuki, but your blood is so good... it's like you're irresistible!" Mona tried to hug her, though she backed away. "Damn it... now I'm starting to get dizzy..." Tsuki said to Mona as she went around him. "Tsu—" Mona was interrupted by Tsuki who held up her left hand in defiance to his apology. "J-just give me some space Mona... you need to control your urges... or I'm going to be sucked dry..." Tsuki complained moving away from Mona. Tsuki rushed off leaving Mona to sigh in defeat, seeing he took it to far. Kuden spying on the two, smiled seeing the perfect opportunity, to get Tsuki.

As Tsuki started to make her way back to class she saw a black flash at the right corner of her eyes, then for a split second that same robed skeleton that she saw in the mirror. She rubbed her eyes as fast as she could. Seconds later what she believed to be a hallucination disappeared. Tsuki struggled to not fall asleep in class from the blood being... 'donated' to Mona, she barely got enough studies in to absorb the information on Human History 101. On Tsuki's way to lunch she bumped in to Kuden, her chest pressed against his well sculpted body. "Oh Tsuki, I was wondering where you scurried off to... you look pale as a ghost, probably from that Mona guy sucking too much of your blood? Eh?" He asked leaning down to meet her gaze. "I... it's not that bad..." She murmured out to him.

"You know Tsuki, if you were mine, I wouldn't ever thing about sucking the very life out of you... like that vampire... I'd cherish you the way you deserve to be cherished..." Kuden said to Tsuki caressing her cheeks. "Th-that's very sweet of you... really, but I need to..." Kuden tapped on Tsuki's forehead she felt her body... rejuvinated. "There that should take the edge off babe..." He said moving his left arm around her shoulders.. "Why don't you go pick a nice table out for lunch... I'll join you shortly." Kuden smiled leaving Tsuki speechless. "I...mmmhmm!" she quickly nodded. "Good girl..." He watched her leave, then immediately moved in for the kill, moving to where Mona was at the vending machine, he cracked his knuckles approaching the pink haired vampire. "Hey Vampire!" Kuden yelled at Mona, which prompted Mona to quickly turn around. "Mona actually... who are you?" Mona asked who was just about to open up his can of tomato juice. "The name's Kuden Kurono... I got one bit of advice for you Mona... Stay away from Tsuki... she's mine now." Kuden growled at Mona, tightening his fists. "Ts— You are really in no position to tell me who I cannot see... besides Tsuki's my friend." Mona retorted.

"We'll see about that, blood sucker, but your days of using her as a substitute for your habit is over... Once she gets some time away from you, she'll realize how horrible of a monster you are." With that said Kuden left Mona, in shock.

At the cafeteria Mona was sitting at a lunch table trying to spot out Tsuki. His senses perked up as he spotted Tsuki carrying her tray, moving near Mona. Mona was about to tell Tsuki he had a spot by him, though before he could even utter a word, Kuden moved in moving an arm around her left shoulder guiding her to a corner spot at the end of the cafeteria.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **Hey sorry about cutting this chapter short, projects came, with my co-writers, anyways I'm trying to get all my stories updated so please be patient.**

 **-Starknight'Renegade-**

 **-Thank You-**


	3. Instincts

Tsuki walked in to a ball room wearing a shiny silver dress, she smiled looking at the beautiful jewelry on her, moving gracefully around the open space. Several hundred masked figures all dressed in different and unique ball room dresses and tuxedos all of them who she did not know had assorted masks to conceal their faces. Tsuki felt her right hand being gripped, prompting her to turn around to view was grabbing her. Her eyes widened seeing it was Mona, he was in a black tuxedo with a red rose in his right pocket on his chest, he wore a white cufflink shirt under the tuxedo. "Mind if I have this dance?" He asked smiling to the girl.

Tsuki wanted to burst out laughing, but... she couldn't for some odd reason... this was one of the things she wanted to do in her life, to go out dancing with a partner. "O-of course..." She smiled back as Mona lead her away in to an open clearing. Tsuki didn't even know how to dance, yet... she was doing it so perfectly, the way how her hips swayed, her footing, her twirls... this was classic dancing she never knew. "You're a natural..." Tsuki's dance partner said, though his voice was off.. Her head tilted to the left to see who said that. It was a hooded figure in a warm black cloak, leather gloves and matching boots. "T-thank you... uh... who are you?" Tsuki asked as the figure spun her around. "A friend... listen to me, I don't have much time because of the influence of Kuden.." The figure stated while bringing her back to his chest. "I … uh... I don't understand..." Tsuki was deathly confused of what he was trying to say. "Kuden is an Incubus, he's trying to get you to fall for his version of 'love'… I am unable to intervene while your mind is thinking lovey dovey with him... if you're trying to break from his grip and he's attempting to pull you back in... pain is the answer Tsuki, bring that pain out and it will call upon me... I will answer that pain and save you..." He said to her before disappearing.

 _Pain...?_

Feeling a tap of her left shoulder, she turned around to see Kuden in a silver tuxedo, gripping her left hand bowing his head and kissing the upper palms of her hand. "You look lovely this evening Tsuki..." Kuden told Tsuki, complementing on her appearance.

 _Oh God, he's in my heart! Where have you been all my life?!_

Tsuki and Kuden were slow dancing as glitter fell from the ceiling and the lights dimmed. Tsuki rested her head on Kuden's chest, her eyes glistening. "What are you doing... I mean whatever you're doing... it feels... natural and right... Kuden where have you been in my life? Where have you been when I needed you?" She asked with a shaking voice, tears leaked out of her eyes, as he lips quivered.

Kuden moved his right hand below her chin, tilting her head up. "Fate has kept us apart Tsuki... you are my destined one, and it pains me that we only met a short time ago... when I wished we met a long time ago... but you must not fear my love... I'll be making up for lost time." He promised Tsuki kissing her right cheek. "Don't you worry about that Vampire... he won't be draining your body anymore." The way he said it to her... it sounded like he was serious.

A moment flashed behind her eyes, revealing Mona... both his forms were present. Tsuki gripped her head.

 _No this isn't right... wait... Love shouldn't happen this fast... no I can't. Think straight... Pain... what did he mean let it out..._

The Ball Room engulfed in fire as the structure around her collapsed, she could hear a faint cry of an infant before she snapped out of it, waking up in her bed. Tsuki's phone was buzzing on her night stand on her right side. She quickly moved her hands on the cell phone to check who it was. She got a text message from Mona and another from Kuden.

[ **Hey Tsuki, listen I know you said to not be the... clingy type of person, but I kind of feel like you've been avoiding me this week... Ever since this Kuden guy told me to stay away from you, of course I ignored his 'request'… just give me a call please... or better yet meet me at the cemetery, after the second bell.** ]

 _This week what— HOLY SHIT IT'S BEEN A WEEK?! WHAT I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING!_

Tsuki quickly checked Kuden's message.

[ **Beloved, I enjoyed our talks yesterday... and I agree I'd like to fill that position in your life, we could have a lively future, just you and me... not to mention our future family as well. Let's meet up.** ]

 _TALKS?! POSITION?! FAMILY?! MEET UP WHERE?!_

Tsuki was freaking out now, she quickly got up from her bed changing in to her uniform and moving outside of her room, she checked her phone to see if any new messages. Tsuki stopped full force as someone opened up their locker up on her face causing her to fly back. "Oh Mistress I think you smacked her..." A blurred figure stated, while Tsuki's ears were ringing. "Ugh, you dented my locker you clumsy fool." The disgusted female voice said to Tsuki as she was in a daze, her head tilting to the right looking on the floor as she blacked out.

Tsuki woke up with a loud gasp. "Tsuki, oh thank God you're awake..." Kuden said too her by her bed side, her eyes darted to her right. "Kuden! Uhh.. Where.. Where did you come from?" She asked freaking out. "Easy Tsuki, that blow to the head must've been bad... I came here as soon as I heard the news of someone being dragged in to the hospital wing... I'm so sorry you got hurt." Kuden gripped her head hugging it.

 _TOUCHY! TOUCHY! GRABBY HANDS!_

Tsuki quickly put her hands to his face pushing off. "Whoa! Easy there! I'm f-fine! Really! No need to put my head on your... chest... "Tsuki tried to snap out of it, as her mind was trying to fall for Kuden. "No this... no I had you! How did you break from me? That blow to the head must've knocked some of your memories..." Kuden gripped her by the shoulders. "W-wait! Wa-ait! Hold on what're you doing?!" She snapped looking in to his violet eyes. "Hold still my destined one, I'll fix everything... this time you'll be mine and mine alone..." He said to her leaning closer to his face. "Wh-what? I mean what're you sug—MMMPPH?!" Tsuki shrieked as her lips connected to Kuden's his purple flame like aura ignited the two, as he exchanged their saliva during the kiss. Tears leaked from Tsuki's eyes as they started to fade in to a husk.

She moved her hands to his face, but to his shock they gripped it and used it as leverage to pushed herself away from his lips. "Mm—Kuden no, please... I don't want this... to be a lie... That's not how love works!" She snapped at him breathing heavily. "Your passion, your fire! Your Soul! Tsuki you are my destined one! I must have you! Accept my love!" He said to her, causing her to scoot back further on to the bed. "K-Kuden! You're version of love is just an addiction, you're not even listening to me!" She cried out. "It's the only love I know! …. _**Just one more kiss and you will be sealed with me forever Tsuki...**_ " He said to her, climbing up on her, her eyes widened as a purple tail slinked out above his ass, as well as two wings. She screamed out as his grip intensified, the veins on his arms bulging as his strength increased. She tilted her head to the right, tears leaked out trying to avoid his kiss. _**"Please don't fight this Tsuki, let us be true, let us be one heart, fill the void that has long been there!"**_ He said with a hunger in his voice. "N-Not like this! It isn't the way Kuden! Please!" She begged him, trying to put her right foot on his legs to kick him back. Her green uniform began to tear from his grip revealing her white shirt underneath it.

 _Oh God, please not like this!_

Tsuki's eyes went blood shot as a tint of red appeared behind her brown iris, strands of her hair began to darken to a black tint. Everything around Tsuki went dark, as she was riding shotgun in her own body. Tsuki's head tilted to the left looking at Kuden, with envigored strength, she brought her right arm upwards breaking his grip striking his throat, causing him to snap out of his charm cast. Tsuki's left foot found itself up in Kuden's groin. Kuden hollered out followed by a strike with Tsuki's right foot hitting him in the left shoulder throwing him off the bed. Tsuki rolled off the opposite side of the bed and quickly got up.

" _ **I won't allow you to have her Incubus... keep your twisted abilities away from her heart...**_ " A darkened possessed voice emitted from Tsuki's lips. Kuden's eyes widened as he looked at her. "You must be some sort of reaction spirit... I'll purge you from her body and save her from you spirit... She's mine!" Kuden declared charging at Tsuki. Tsuki dodged his flying charge swirving to the right flank, using the base of her left palm to strike the mid spine throwing him forward. Before Tsuki could move back, she felt her left leg get pulled by Kuden's tail smashing her against the wall.

A purple explosion emitted from the room causing Tsuki's body to roll over to the bed, her green blouse shredded with her white shirt torn and covered with her own blood, her skirt was nearly gone. Tsuki coughed up blood as she gripped the bed leg by her face, trying to prop herself up. " _ **Disgusting creature... *Blec* you would dare harm her...**_ " She said to Kuden, struggling to get up on her feet.

 _ **The one thing I do not miss is the pain... her body has no energy flow.. I can't adapt much to her, as our bond is still growing... Fuck.. Have to think of something.**_

Tsuki felt Kuden's right hand on the back of her neck. "Oh don't worry I'll heal her of all wounds, after I purge you from her soul." He said to her. As Kuden's aura lit up again, he was immediately stopped when he was punched in the face by none other than Mona. Kuden lost his grip on Tsuki as he went flying outside of the room's window. Mona got Tsuki up on her feet and quickly hugged Tsuki. "Tsuki! I was worried sick about you... this evil Incubus! I finally figured out what he was..." He cried in to her bloodied shirt.

 _ **Vampire...**_

Tsuki's possessed eyes immediately took notice to Kuden flying back up to the window, she gripped Mona's rosary and yanked it off his neck. A flame aura exploded as the true Mona awakened to the disturbance. The possession of Tsuki was losing strength as Tsuki took back her body as she looked at Mona. "B..e...c...a..r...e...f...u...l.." She whimpered coughing up blood on him, before collapsing on to the floor.

" **You pathetic Incubus... You're going to pay for that...** " Mona's crimson vampire eyes glared at him as he stepped over Tsuki to tackle Kuden in mid charge, the two of them going out the window. Tsuki's vision was blurring again, as she crawled on to the floor by the window to look outside. Kuden was smashed against a dead oak tree breaking it in half. "You think I'm scared of you Vampire?! Tsuki is mine!" He snapped at Mona. **"Keep telling yourself that, she was never yours to begin with..."** Mona grabbed him by the tail smashing him against the dirt.

Mona twirled him by his tail in a counter clockwise motion tossing him in to the building, cracking the foundation. Kuden flew at Mona in a blood rage motioning his wings forward firing off a silver light at Mona, tearing his uniform and cutting his skin. "DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, charging like a bullet at Mona's right flank.

A split second before he even hit Mona, Kuden felt his throat be gripped by Mona in a lightning speed. _**"*ACK!***_ Damn it! _ **"**_ He choked out feeling Mona's grip tighten around his neck by his right hand. Mona slammed him down against a tree knocking it down. _**"You tried to make Tsuki your slave... that is**_ _ **Unacceptable!**_ _ **"**_ He snapped at Kuden kicking him in the chest. _**"Now to make sure you stay away from her... I'm ripping off the tail and the wings as well..."**_ Mona informed him, causing Kuden's eyes to widen as blood leaked down his face. Kuden' tail grabbed a sharp wooden root as he planned to go in for the kill as soon as Mona got close to him. Mona reeled back his left hand but immediately stopped feeling it grabbed by a shivering Tsuki.

"Wait... Mona don't hurt him... He's learned his lesson p-please..." She begged him. _**"Tsuki this monster tried to enslave you—"**_

"No... he, just doesn't know how to love properly... he probably learned to this from his parents... and I think he needs right now are friends... and we can be his friends..." She cut him off, causing Kuden's eyes to shift and widen hearing that from Tsuki, she was defending him. _**"Heh...Friends? You think you and me are friends?... hmph... don't push your luck girl."**_ He said to her as he grabbed the rosary from her free hand and put it back on. _**"See you around..."**_ He said as he began to morph back to his other self.

The three were remained quiet not knowing who'd be the first to break this unnerving silence, though Tsuki would be the cause to it as she fell to her knees. "Tsuki!" Both Mona and Kuden exclaimed catching her from falling on her face. "Please... no more fighting, I think it'd just go better if we became friends than having us at each other's throats..." Tsuki managed to say before she lost conscious.

 _ **Unknown amount of time passed.**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\

 _Tsuki's shirt was being pulled above her head, followed by her bra being unclipped. Tsuki gasped feeling lips on the back of her neck. "Oh Kuden!" She cried out feeling his hands navigating to her waist. "I love you Tsuki..." Kuden breathed out. Tsuki felt her skirt torn off from her body while being forced forward. She gasped as she felt her panties get ripped off of her bottom, followed by Kuden kissing her lower back then to her left cheek. "Oh God... Why am I liking this?" She asked herself, seeing he was being reckless and ripping her clothes off to the point they were unusable. She found herself in a vulnerable position as Kuden was on her, dying to get himself in to her._

 _"Come my love... let's seal our love and make a baby." He said kissing the back of her neck. "A...a... baby?" She asked as she felt his hands navigate lovingly to her stomach. Though the thought of starting a family was far in the back of her mind, the dream began to fall apart as she could hear distant talking. She couldn't make it out but it was about her... Then her moment with Kuden was shattered as she saw she was riding Mona. "M-mona? Wh...I thoug—" Tsuki stopped when she felt something enter her back entrance. "KYAAAAHHIEEAAA!" She cried out as Kuden groped her. "Hey Tsuki." Kuden kissed the back of her neck. "…...THREESOME?!" She cried out before blackness took her vision once again._

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tsuki's eye crack open as her vision was blurred, she could tell she was in the hospital wing. Her eyes managed to catch a familiar teal haze. Tsuki's vision cleared revealing Kuden all cleaned up and no sign of injury to be seen. "Hey there sleepy head..." Kuden smiled as he caressed Tsuki's face. "….Kuden...?" Tsuki croaked out while realizing her throat was extremely dry. Tsuki tried to get up having severe trouble. "No, no, no! Easy Tsuki... you've been down for a week." Kuden exclaimed setting her down gently.

 _A WEEK?!_

The color from Tsuki's face nearly drained. "...A...A...Week...?" She croaked out to Kuden. "Yeah, though don't threat, this week's is just orientation... " Kuden informed her, causing her to get less tense. "Oh ! I got you some things!" Kuden cheered pulling out a decorative basket with goodies, drinks, and Knick knacks.

 _Oh that was sweet of him..._

"I didn't know what you'd like to drink...so I got... all of those colorful soft drinks..." Kuden smiled showing her a strawberry flavored soda. Kuden popped it open for Tsuki, putting the open side to her lips. The sweet sizzling strawberry flavor invading her taste buds, causing her to give an approving groan. "Mmmm...Thank you...it means so much, that you got all this stuff Kuden..."

"I'd get anything for you Tsuki." Kuden smiled as he placed the can on the bed side table.

 _Kuden? He's a totally different person..._

Tsuki smiled at Kuden, seeing he changed himself and wasn't mentally controlling her or anything. "Kuden I—" She was cut off as the door opened revealing Mona with a pink plush bear. "Tsuki!" Mona knocked Kuden out of the way, causing him to fall to the floor. Mona hugged Tsuki causing some pops in her back, from lack of muscle movement for a week. "...Ow..." She weakly cried out. "Oh sorry! Here I got you something Tsuki!" He cheered showing what was supposed to be a plush bear, was actually a plush bat... "Oh how sweet..." She smiled.

Though before Mona could give her a reply, Kuden grabbed him by his shirt. "What's the deal?! You could've hurt Tsuki!" Kuden growled, while Mona glared at him. "Me?! You're the reason she's in here!" Mona snapped back.

The door swung open revealing Alexis. "Oh would you both shut up!" She snapped.

Tsuki's eyes went directly to the black-haired woman. "Alexis...?" She asked seeing she saw her on the trail and that was it. "Honestly you're going to drive her insane." She scolded the two. "Sorry..." Kuden huffed out. "Yeah I apologize for my behavior..." Mona huffed out as well. "These two knuckle heads were guarding you and bickering the entire time... so I introduced myself and explained them your situation... though I didn't know that Mona over here already knew that you were a Human... Kuden was surprised though it made him even more protective to guard you, he went almost three nights without sleep." Alexis informed Tsuki. Kuden was trying to hide a blush, while Tsuki was touched that he would go to the lengths of exhaustion to do that for her.

Alexis went in to her right pocket behind her cloak as she pulled out a sparkling glowing blue vial. "Here, drink this sweetie this will rejuvenate you." Alexis told Tsukie, as she pulled the cork off the vial. "It's called fruit water... it has healing properties." With that said Tsukie downed the vial, and within seconds her senses were restored as her stamina was back up...it was like drinking a premium cup of coffee for her.

"Wow...I'm up." Tsuki said getting out of the bed. "Wait Tsuki don't get up!" Alexis said as she stood up from the bed, she wasn't wearing anything but the hospital gown which was down from being pulled off by the falling sheet. Kuden's mouth was agape as he saw Tsuki's body, as this was the first time he was seeing her in the nude, not to mention it was sending signals to his pants. Mona's reaction was similar with a red blush, seeing he once had access to her body as a reward for saving her.

Tsuki's eyes traveled down to see her breasts out in the open and that she had nothing between her knees. Tsuki's heart skipped a beat before flat lining. "Eh...I..." Her face completely reddened before her reality just snapped.

* _ **CRACK***_

 _ **"KYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"**_ She cried out concealing her breasts, while ducking to grab the bed sheet and wrapping herself in the sheet.

 _I'm a stripper! I just revealed my entire body to two men! I'M NOT STRIPPER MATERIAL I'M WAITRESS MATERIAL!_ OH GOD MY MOTHER! IF SHE EVER FOUND THIS OUT I'M SO DEAAAAADD!

Mona picked up Tsuki from the ground putting her back on the bed. Kuden was a little jealous seeing he got to pick up Tsuki. Tsuki rolled around in the sheets till she looked like a giant worm, making sure none of her skin could be seen. "No one...say anything about my body... I'm self-conscious as it is..." She complained. "Tsuki...uh it's alright, tits not a... _**it's**_! Not a problem." Kuden corrected himself seeing as the image of her body was burned in to his mind.

 _I want to die..._

Alexis sighed seeing Tsuki in distress."Kuden, why don't you get Tsuki back to her room... Mona I'd like a few words with you." Alexis ordered Kuden. "Huh? Oh yeah sure." He nodded extending his wings from the back of his biker jacket while grabbing on to the rolled up Tsuki going out the window. Before she knew it, she was in her bed room. Kuden placed Tsuki on her bed, while she poked her head out of the sheets to look at Kuden. "Tsuki... I wanted to say I'm sorry...for tricking you and... trying to force you in to a relationship...I..there is no excuse what I did... it was fucking stupid of me.."He began to apologize to Tsuki.

"Kuden...I already forgave you a week ago... you protected me and took care of me while I was down..." She said to him, as she got up from her bed still covered in the sheet. "Do you really love me?" She asked the man.

"I...I do, you are my destined one..my heart aches for you and... I'm going to win your heart the right way...Not by mind controlling you..." He confessed to his loved life.

 _Destined One? That's like their soul mate... and Succubus's and Incubus's are attracted to only one in their life...and he chose me?_

Tsuki was suddenly fractured in to two, a side that was touched and wanted to accept his love, yet another that was still anchored with Mona. Though without thinking Tsuki dropped her sheet revealing her body once again to the Incubus. Kuden quickly tried to reach for the sheet, and hand it to Tsuki, but was met with her hands gripped around his tightly. Kuden froze feeling her grip, as he slowly got to his feet, looking down at the woman. Tsuki did something that she thought she would never do again... her mind was screaming at her to heel but her heart wanted to keep the Incubus sated for as long as she could. Tsuki locked her lips with Kuden, forcing him back against the dresser.

Kuden was shocked seeing this was happening, though instead of breaking the union, his arms went around her smooth back. Tsuki jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist, while Kuden reacted by grabbing her ass cheeks. Their tongues intertwined as his purple aura ignited around his form. Kuden got out of control as his tail slithered out going under his legs and pressing against her ass. In all reason, Tsuki should've snapped out of it, but there was this primal drive in her that was ordering her to continue. Her hands shook with...she actually didn't know why they were shaking as she tried ot pry the shirt off of Kuden. "Take it off..." She breathed out. "I—"

"I need you...now..." She breathed out in desperation. Kuden nodded as he saw it in her eyes, the Incubus moved Tsuki to the bed before he started to strip from his attire. Getting in to the bed with Tsuki, she positioned herself over him, mounting the Incubus. Gripping his shoulders, Tsuki went for gold as she mounted him, causing his ten-inch length to disappear inside of her. "Ahhaha...hhaahh!" She gave out a stuttered gasp, while Kuden grunted out in pleasure feeling the inside of Tsuki.

Her lips quickly locked to his, as the two were drowning in pleasure.

 _ **Can you not even resist the change your body is going through? Tapping in to my power? Are you that weak willed girl?**_

The voice barely brought realization to Tsuki, as she was too busy thrusting her hips forward to meet with Kuden's thrusts. "K-kuden... you'll take responsibility right?" She asked in a trance. "Huh..you mean..." Kuden looked at her stomach, thinking she was talking about going all the way. "I want to be happy...and safe... with a big family..." She breathed out bouncing her body faster.

 _ **Tsuki...come to your senses, you're going in to a Dragon's heat tapping in to my powers...resist it.**_

The voice in her head was like a distant echo, barely audible to her. A devious smile was placed on Kuden's face as he forced her off of him, and got her on his hands and knees. Kuden started to thrust wildly as his eyes ignited a bright purple. His fingers dug in to her thighs, while her knees were buckling.

 _No wait... Tsuki, you don't want Kuden to revert back to his usual self! He's recovering if I do something like this with him with out time to develop anything real with him, he won't have gained any experience._

( _Shut up! You fucked your chance with Mona... now we're going to have Kuden!)_

Tsuki shook her head as she was arguing with herself. "Kud...Kuden...stop..." She said in a barely audible voice, but thankfully for her... it was enough for him to immediately stop and pull out of her. "I'm sorry..." She cried out, turning over to him and tackling him, crying in to his chest. Kuden just slowly wrapped his arms around her body, kissing her on the top of the head. "This is my fault isn't it?" Kuden asked Tsuki. "N-no... I just... I tried to force us in to something with out taking the first steps to a real relationship... " She cried out. "I attracted both you and Mona... I let Mona go all the way! And... I'm denying you to have your time with me... I'm a horrible person!" She cried out in to his chest.

"Tsuki... I understand... I get it, you're in a horrible position right now, and we don't have to fuck on the first night that I confess to you.." Kuden chuckle, while Tsuki still continued to sob in to his chest.

 _ **I can't believe this is the girl to inherit my powers while I recover my strength... wonderful choice apprentice... I'll remember this act of 'Kindness'**_

/\/\/\/\/

 _ **Whoa back from Hiatus, sorry it took so long, but other projects demanded my attention...anyways here is another chapter of Prelude to the End Switch.**_

 _ **-Staknight'Renegade-**_

 _ **-Thank You-**_


	4. The Mischief of a Wizard

Tsuki was walking down a hallway between Mona and Kuden who were guarding her like she was a political leader, drawing attention from different students of the academy.

 _This is my life now... being the center of attention... can I at least make this a good thing rather than making it completely complicated and bad? Probably not... these two are still at each other's necks, though they put their differences aside for me when it comes to my safety. Some...strange things have been happening around me this last week...things I couldn't explain, but it looks like someone has been messing with my things...my clothes, my home work with actual added notes... including my_ _ **diary...**_

 _ **Two days ago...**_

Tsuki's hands were trembling with pure rage and shock, seeing her diary opened and with post it notes reading... _**(This is so hot...)**_ and other doodles of emojis. In Tsuki's mind some sick and twisted pervert broke in to her room to vandalize and put her on her toes. _**"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"**_ Tsuki screamed tossing the diary in a trash bin on fire.

 _ **Present time...**_

Tsuki, stopped at a bathroom door with the female triangle above it. "Could you guys...hold up for a moment, I need to splash my face with water..." Tsuki asked her friends-boyfriends-bodyguards. "Uh Tsuki...that bathroom has been condemned from a ghost long ago... "

"If it's abandoned then the better... it's fine, if I scream you can come in and get me okay?" Tsuki asked the two. Which the two were hesitant but nodded. "Good, I won't need long." She sighed before opening the door, revealing the darkness. Tsuki turned on the flickering lights, revealing the run down bathroom. "Guhh..." Tsuki said seeing the disrepair of the room. As she saw a reasonable clean sink she turned on the water splashing her face.

In the reflection revealed a ghost usually seen in a classic Scooby-doo cartoons, but the ghost immediately stopped seeing a hooded skeletal figure in a black cloak with glowing red eyes growling viciously causing the female ghost to back up in terror climbing up a bathroom stall and shaking the vents in terror. "It's alright, I'll just buy new locks and fix my room... keeping that freak out of my bedroom..." She tried to console herself, giving herself empty words of encouragement, seeing who ever this was very good at getting in to her room and belongings.

A bathroom stall slowly creaked open revealing a small wizard in a tan long sleeved shirt, brown cargo shorts, leathery hiking boots with a boot buckle on it, and brown wizard hat with a jack-o-lantern smile. _"There she is...now...time to reveal myself to my future maiden!"_ The wizard in question thought as he prepared his wand. The lights immediately restored as Tsuki stepped back in shock of the brightness. With in seconds she felt a firm grip from a rope around her ankles tying in a triple knot before she was yanked upwards and hung upside down in a split second, the other whish of the wand muted her from yelling for help. With one last whish of his wand he sealed the room in to a sound proof barrier, so he may talk to Tsuki.

 _What the Heeeeeeellllll?!_

The stall door slammed open leaving the wizard to skid across the ground on the sols of his boots. "Hey-o!" Tsuki's eyes widened fixing her skirt to make sure it was upright, not revealing anything to the wizard. "Now, now, I know what you're thinking... who the Hell is this guy?" The Wizard asked for her, since he muted her. The Wizard with a devious smile, caused a miniature set of fire works to explode behind him. "The name is Yuko Sendo! Pleasure to meet you Tsuki Aono!" Yuko bowed his head, taking his hat off with his left hand.

Tsuki just stared at Yuko, before he snapped his fingers causing her voice to return. "Okay...first of all...What the Hell?!" She snapped at him swinging violently by the ropes tied around her feet. "Easy with the screaming... not that anyone can hear us because of the sound barrier I placed around the room, but still it hurts my ears..." Yuko complained as he was digging his left index finger in to his left ear trying to get the ringing out. A smile curved across Yuko's face, seeing her white panties. "Oh cool you're wearing the white ones!" Yuko cheered, as he drooled at the sight. "White ones...IT WAS YOU! YOU BROKE IN TO MY ROOM!" Tsuki screamed at Yuko trying to reach for him, letting her skirt fall upwards. "Guilty!" Yuko cheered putting his arms behind his back, and tapping his left foot on the bathroom tile.

"You little bastard, when I get my hands on you, I'm going to throttle you around!" She snapped at him, trying to reach for his neck. "Wow you sound even sexier when you're angry!" Yuko chuckled having a blast, getting on her bad side. "Why are you spying on me and going through my things you little brat?!" Tsuki demanded an explanation. "Well you see, being intellectually advanced for my time and age, I'm more or less targeted in the school because of my genius... of course I am able to keep them back because of my magic... you know... cause I'm a wizard... but I need to save face, by going after a prize no one would think of... getting a girlfriend that would be way out of my level... that'd show them, that not only am I way over their puny leagues on an intellectual level, but in a masculinity level as well, having a hot girlfriend to be at my sides forever more!" Yuko declared summoning flowers in his left hand, presenting to the upside down girl.

 _You got to be kidding me..._

"THIS IS WHAT THIS IS ALL ABOUT?!" Tsuki demanded. "So, you can get with me?!" She snapped. "Well yeah... and not only that, but I went through the updates on your diary, seeing you have two guys leering for you... but not to worry!" Yuko declared. "I will be your only normal boyfriend and drive these two monsters from your sight!" Yuko added, as he got on his toes to meet her gaze. "What do you say love? Ready for a crazy adventure?" He asked hoping for a positive answer. "You little—" Tsuki was cut off seeing the door slam open revealing Kuden and Mona. "Tsuki!" Kuden and Mona shouted in shock, while their look of shock, turned of pure unadulterated rage when they saw Yuko, smiling with unease. "Grab him!" Kuden snapped, as the two charged at him, but he clicked the black heel part of his boots together vanishing. Both Kuden and Mona smashed in to each other.

Kuden rubbed his forehead while Mona rubbed the back of his neck. "The fuck was that?" Kuden asked, seeing he vanished. "I don't know, he just disappeared..." Mona groaned, while Kuden quickly turned to Tsuki, who was still dangling with a rope around her ankles. "Tsuki!" Kuden moved over to Tsuki grabbing her head and locking lips with her upside down.

 _Great...I'm playing a role in a gender bend Spiderman... Spidergal.._

 _"_ Thank God you're not hurt..." He said to her, with a look of worry. "Kuden I—mmmph..." Kuden silenced her, kissing her again. "Ahem... She's still in distress Kuden..." Mona said to Kuden. "Oh shit right!" Kuden exclaimed as he jumped up and gave the strong rope a quick chop, cutting through the material. Tsuki felt Kuden yank her upwards, as to fall in his arms as he landed on the ground. "Who was that?" Mona asked Tsuki, seeing neither Kuden and Kuden seen that person before. "His name is Yuko Sendo... he's a wizard and by the looks of it, was transferred over to Yokai academy recently... plus he's the little pervert that's been through my belongings..." She said with a clenched fists. Both Mona and Kuden had a look of pure annoyance.

"Greeaat..."Mona growled a bit. "He wants my hand in his twisted version of love, to prove his point of being in the realm..." Tsuki sighed. "That's it, we're bunking together Tsuki!" Kuden said, causing her eyes to widen, while Mona punched him hard in the back of the head, causing him to fall over, with Tsuki landing in his arms. "Would you stop thinking with your dick for a second? So, we can actually think of a plan that doesn't involve putting Tsuki through any more stress?" Mona asked him, causing stars to form in Tsuki's eyes.

"Gah..." Kuden groaned out in discomfort as he got up from the ground. "Right... the first plan of action would be... is to get as much information on this asshole, and wreck his agenda and plans..." Kuden said with determination. "Right! To the admission's office!" Mona declared, with great passion... His stomach stopped him as he looked at Tsuki. "First a quick snack..." He said slowly leaning down to drink Tsuki's blood.

* _ **WHAM!***_

Kuden smashed his right fist to the top of Mona's skull, throwing Tsuki in to Kuden's arms. "Keep your fangs to yourself, this isn't the time to make her dizzy, she needs to be awake and on her toes..." Kuden growled at Mona.

The trio made their way to the admissions office, going through the public records and trying to find any sort of information on Yuko, though when they pulled open his file, confetti shot out with a jack-n-the box paper mache clown, holding a yellow post it note. ' _ **Nice Try!'**_ The noted mocked, causing a look of pure irritation to form on their faces.

"That Punk..." Mona said in a low tone.

Kuden was shaking his fists in hanger, with his eyes shut tight. "He's fucking with us..." He growled.

"He knew we would go here..." Tsuki said in a tone full of venom.

Hours later after relentless attempts of trying to gain any sort of information on Yuko, the group decided to meet up in Tsuki's room to decide a new plan of action. Tsuki sighed putting her books in her locker, slamming it shut, and immediately cried out, seeing Yuko by her locker. "You!" She declared in shock. "Hey-O! It's me, your favorite Wizard!" He smiled with glee, as he leaned against the set of lockers. "Gave some thought to us inevitable lover?" Yuko asked.

"Yeah...buzz off Yuko, this is getting too creepy!" Tsuki complained stomping her feet against the tiled floor. "Ahh...that's a problem, now you see I'm only doing this for your own good..." He said with a sigh. "Saving you from that Vampire and Incubus...none both good for your health, I'm going to have to kick it up a notch..." He said to Tsuki with a smile. "Kick it up a notch? What are you talking about?" Tsuki asked, though immediately looked at what was swinging around his right index finger...the panties she had on. "You see... I'm going to take every article of clothing on your with my magic, little by little each day, until you concede...or you run out of things to wear and officially become a nudist..." Yuko informed the bottomless Tsuki, who had a skirt on concealing her flesh. Tsuki's face went pale, before going bright red as she moved her hands to her bottom feeling there was no fabric under her skirt. Tsuki began to sweat, thinking of the problem he was now causing.

"I can be a great boy friend, and perfect lover to fill all your desires and needs Tsuki... you won't even have to worry about becoming a _**Waitress**_ although...you would be pretty cute in a sexy Waitress outfit..." He chuckled picturing her in the revealing outfit, serving him a dish of desserts.

 _Oh...my...God... he's fucking serious?! And that committed! OH GOD I'M SO SCREEEWWWWEEEEDDDD!_

The smile on Yuko's face only grew bigger as he saw the pure shock and terror on her face. "I can see you are too overwhelmed to see how much I want you and me... us to be a thing... Give it some time, Tsuki, hehehehe... but not too much, as I am very impatient with things." Yuko smiled at Tsuki pocketing the panties in his back pocket. "See you later Tsuki!" He clicked the black heels of his boots together vanishing before her eyes. With that said and done, Tsuki immediately rushed to her dorm room, shutting the door as fast as she could.

Mona and Kuden who were talking, quickly stopped seeing Tsuki who was out of breath. "Tsuki are you alright?" Mona asked, while Kuden nodded as the two rushed to see her. "Yuko...he... struck again..." She said out of breath...

"WHAT?!" The two men snapped with rage. Tsuki immediately explained her situation to Kuden and Mona, and what Yuko planned to do, while Kuden's eyes shift to her skirt hearing she wasn't wearing panties. Tsuki fell on the bed laying on her stomach with her head burying her head in the pillows. "Oh God! What am I going to do?! He's going to keep doing this until I run out of clothing, or I concede to his demands..." She cried in to the pillows. "This is getting out of hand, it's clear that Yuko will only appear when Tsuki's alone..." Mona said rubbing his jaw line with his left hand.

"Yeah... and when he's caught he disappears, getting out of our grips... " Kuden said with a slight growl, seeing Tsuki was being put through distress. "How much underwear do you have Tsuki?" Kuden asked, Tsuki. "Eleven pairs... one was destroyed... and if he yanks them with his magic each day... I got at least ten days left to solve this problem... then he goes after my clothes..." She cried out in the pillows. "Then we play in to his game..." Mona said with a serious tone. "What?!" Kuden and Tsuki snapped. "The fuck are you talking about?! Play in to his game?!" Kuden snapped readying to punch him out.

"No, no, no, listen... He only appears when Tsuki is alone right? Well then she's going to get him to where she's going to be.. 'alone' and then we grab the punk and force him to stop." Mona presented a plan to the group.

Tsuki, perked up her head, as Kuden shared the same look. "That's crazy...crazy enough to work.." Kuden said with a look that could kill, seeing he didn't want to have this plan go up in to flames. "If we do this, then we need to have a back up plan guys, this brat is clever... he'll no doubt retaliate if it fails..." Tsuki warned them. "What other choice do we have?" Mona asked Tsuki, seeing they were at the ends of their ropes. "We don't..." Kuden huffed out in irritation.

 _ **The next day...**_

Tsuki was by her locker putting her books away , waiting for Yuko to appear. She shut the locker to find him leaning against it. "Hey-O... " The Wizzard smiled crossing his arms against his chest. "So...gave it some thought?" He asked while Tsuki was ready to execute the plan. "Yes...though I want to discuss terms... in private." She said to Yuko, who immediately straightened his pose and away from the locker. "Holy shit... you mean...you?! ME?! US?!" He asked about to jump for joy. "Y-Yeah...Ahem! I mean of course, terms...right...right..." Yuko was honestly shocked seeing he got this far. "For a second there I thought I was going to take your panties again...sure, sure...alright name your place and we'll go right now and... 'discuss' our terms." He smiled leaning closer to Tsuki. This was the moment of truth, she had everything set up, now to get the brat in the trap. "The Gym..." She said to him signaling him to follow. "No need." He cheered moving over to her, grabbing a hold of her and clicking the heels of his boots. The two vanished and reappeared in the gym. The sun could be seen in an orange haze from it setting through the blinds. "Here we are, gym sweet gym..." He said with a smile on his face.

He used his magic to move the pile of training mats to her causing her to be forced on them as a chair. While another set was summoned for him. "Okay Tsuki, now... for the terms?" He asked as he crossed his right leg over his left. Kuden and Mona were under the ceiling on the catwalk system where lights were under, quietly moving to the connection that was above Yuko.

 _I just have to keep him distracted long enough for Kuden and Mona to make their move... this is a do or die... if I fail, then Yuko will no doubt lash out._

The very thought of her having to willfully conceding to Yuko's demands made her shiver. "R-right... what is that you want out of this relationship?" Tsuki asked Yuko, as a perverted expression could be seen on his face. "Well...now that you are asking, as my girlfriend, you are obligated to give me plenty of kisses, hugs, home made cooking, cuddles and... " He started to list, as she started to breathe a sigh of relief.

 _Is that all he wants...I could've just gave him—_

"Sex... plenty of it! Plenty of foreplay too!" Yuko demanded it.

 _This sick perverted bastard... He watches too much Porn!_

Kuden and Mona nearly fell over hearing that from the Wizard. "Guh...ahem... I mean... this has to work both ways Yuko... " Tsuki stood her ground as she began to retort his list of demands. "Eh? What do you mean?" He asked Tsuki. Mona and Kuden made were carefully making their way over to the connection that linked above Yuko. "I mean...that this is a relationship, we both have to give to make a thing even work..." She sighed. "So...what are you going to provide for me that Kuden and Mona can't?" She asked. "Oh! Plenty! Since I am a Wizard, we could live in a life of luxury and grandeur! Anything you want, I can make possible with few limitations!" He cheered.

 _Sheesh... this brat is determined... just keep him talking... they're halfway towards him..._

"What more do you want me to do?" Tsuki asked. "Consensual access to your room, to see you naked when I want, role play... And cosplay...hehehehe..." He requested. "Also in return I will help you ace all your tests, quizzes, and assignments so you and I can live a life of luxury and adventure..." He added. "Oh and you have to agree to hold a whole lot of my children too, when and if I decide to during your stay at Yokai academy if I'm impatient or after..." He added the list of term and agreements.

Yuko got up from his seat, putting his arms behind his back strutting over to Tsuki. "Sooo...how about some proof and dedication hmm?" He asked while Tsuki hesitated to flinch. "W-what do you mean?" She asked as Yuko snapped his fingers locking the doors of the gym, and putting up a barrier. "Get Naked..." He ordered, while both Kuden and Mona made a sudden stop hearing that.

"I...here?" She asked.

"If you're serious about it...I want some a valid reason to show me you are committed and actually honest with your requests and reason for terms..." He put it bluntly. "So with that said... get naked." He ordered again. Tsuki's eyes darted to his boots, realizing they must've been enchanted to get him around. She wanted to ask him to remove the boots, but it had to be smart. "What about you? Are you going to do it next?" She asked.

"Maybe..." He smiled sitting back down, while Kuden was nearly there. Tsuki huffed out, as she moved her hands to her shirt unbuttoning it, as slow as she could but not slow enough to set off any alarm bells. "Ooohhooo... yeah..." Yuko's eyes widened seeing her reveal her yellow bra with orange polka dots. Mona was nearly at his position. Tsuki's hands found themselves around her waist unzipping her brown school skirt, as it unzipped it too fell to the ground. Yuko was becoming entranced and aroused by Tsuki's actions. "Bra next! No... wait! Panties!" He ordered, as she slowly stood up, while Kuden looked like he was going to explode with pure rage.

Tsuki turned around as she moved her fingers around her waist, while Yuko already took it upon himself to remove her shoes and socks with his magic.

 _Oh God...I'm a stripper..._

Tsuki slowly pulled her panties down revealing her supple ass to the Wizard, as he shot up from his seat by the sight of her flesh. Blood trickled from his nose as he swallowed his dry saliva. "Ooohhooo yeah...you're serious..." He chuckled with an evil look in his eyes. "Keep that pose!" He said as she stopped feeling him use her own arms be pressed against the training mats. "My turn..." He said as he started to take off his boots, socks, shirt, pants, before going down to his boxers. Kuden and Mona immediately dropped from the ceiling as this has gone on long enough, the sudden thud of two sets of feet startled Yuko. "What the?!"

" _ **FUN'S OVER ASSHOLE!"**_ Kuden snapped with pure hatred. "Gah it's a trap!" Yuko exclaimed as he grabbed his wand whishing it causing electrical wires to shoot directly at Kuden and Mona wrapping around their arms and necks shocking them as they both let out howls of pain. Tsuki was in pure shock. "Hehhehehe... did you think I'd let you choose the place in private Tsuki? It was a nice try...but none the less pointless... I knew you would attempt to worm your way out of my affection... but now your little monster men who are keeping you from realizing your true love life is about to see how a real man takes a woman..." He smiled turning towards Tsuki, immediately frozen from the wooden boards turning in to a mirage like quick sand and going no further. "TSUKI!" Kuden screamed out in pain as he was shocked again from attempting to move, along with Mona.

As Yuko closed the distance, the building shook followed by sounds of what appeared to be whispers. Yuko immediately stopped, when he saw a swirling purple and black portal appear by the entrance. Out of it came a figure in a black cloak and hood with a black staff. "Ahhhh... so this is the dimension is it then?" The figure asked. His attention turned to the group. "Hmhmhm...so what do you get when you have a Incubus, a Vampire, a Wizard and a...sffffff...a Human.. Perfect...hehheheheh." Yuko saw two creatures come out of the portal, both equally grotesque, one who was encased in some sort of scale like armor around his waist, it's left hand being a machete, it's head being split open with a set of teeth around the split and a golden eye in the split. The other one was tan, covered in leather patches rotting flesh and a talons on it's right hand, it's jaw was stretched and hanging down, with his tongue hanging out. Yuko immediately used his magic to get Kuden and Mona down, as the two immediately dropped surrounding Tsuki as Yuko used his magic again to pull her out of the boards.

"Come here boy, it's time to prepare for your ascension as a full fledged Necromancer... " The Necromancer Mage said to him. "As for the Human girl, you will also becoming with me..." He continued before looking at his two creatures. "Kill the others." They made out a beast like roar charging at both Kuden and Mona. Tsuki yanked the rosary off Mona transforming him in his true form. Yuko quickly used his magic to get dressed while he got in front of Tsuki. "Tsuki! Run!" Yuko said as he threw a barrier up to throw back a black stream of shadows. "I'm still naked!" She cried out covering herself. "No time to be self-conscious!" Yuko shot back.

Mona delivered a deadly kick in to the creature that looked like it was patched together and a hanging jaw, in the head causing it to explode while, Kuden was smacking the 'Brute' with a broken vaulting pole in every possible joint, but it kept moving. This thing shouldn't even be alive, which Mona took the liberty to get behind the creature moving his arms under the creature's arms keeping him from swinging his arms and blade. "Kuden take off his head!" Mona snapped while he nodded as he sharpened the pole against the creature's blade and with one quick slash, hacked off the creature's head. The creature fell over in a gargled groan. The men immediately went for the Necromancer, who laughed as he summoned a wave of black lightning hurling him at Yuko breaking his barrier and shocking them all next. The three men were thrown back in the electric grip of the force of his powers. Tsuki immediately got in front of the lightning, but cried out as she was lift up with them. "You foolish girl, you have no powers, no magic... but it matters not..." He laughed as the entire group was screaming out in pain from the effects of the lightning coursing through their veins.

 _ **Tsuki! Hold out your hands!**_

Tsuki's eyes widened hearing a voice in her head.

 _W-what who are you?_

 _ **That doesn't matter! Just do as I ask or you're done for!**_

Tsuki did as she was told letting the electrical attacks string the palms of her hands.

 _ **Good! Now imagine you harnessing that power in to your palms, concentrate to a point in your hand and the energy collecting will gather in to your palms...**_

 _I'll T-TRY B-but how will I know?!_

 _ **Trust me you'll know when it's working!**_

Tsuki winced as she felt a sudden pull and push in her hands as the electric waves were gathering in her palms.

 _ **Now on my signal, you're going to release it and fling it back at the bastard!**_

She could feel the throbbing pulse in her hand as her body was gathering the power from the attack.

 _ **NOW!**_

She let loose a scream flinging it back at the Necromancer throwing him across the floor and his staff flying back in to the portal. The four fell to the floor as Kuden, Mona, and Yuko charged at him. The Necromancer shot out his right hand manipulating their gravity and flung them across the room. "Gravi-manipulation... never fails... now as for you..." He was charging up another attack.

 _ **My turn...**_

Black strands started to dye in her hair, as her eyes had a red hue in it. The possessed Tsuki, moved her left thumb biting on the skin, causing blood to draw, manipulating the blood in to a small blood oval, she clapped it together with her hands, summoning a blood red arming sword as she pulled her hands apart.

The Necromancer flinched. "Only Guardians and Warlords know how to do that... you are an interesting Human..." He smiled as he drew his black steel arming sword in his left hand. Tsuki charged clashing her blade against Necromancer, as the two engaged in melee, clashing their blades, though the possessed Tsuki used a move, that caused shock as no one knew it except the students who were trained under his council. The blood red sword went around the black steel blade and went down slicing through the cloaked figure cutting open his chest and engulfing the figure in fire from the blood blade coming in to contact with his blood. Tsuki slid around and hacked off his head, leaving the portal to collapse. The Necromancer's body turned to ashes, followed by Tsuki falling to her knees as the possession taking its effect. Her hair returned back to its original color along with her brown eyes.

Mona, Kuden, and Yuko quickly rushed over to Tsuki. "TSUKI!" They all yelled out. She fell back into Mona's hands. "Wow..." She said weakly, seeing what happened. The darkness claimed her vision, as she lost the strength to maintain consciousness.

Tsuki was in a bed with black cover sheets, with matching warm blankets and pillows supporting her head. The room was barely lit, with candles around the room. "Where...Where am I?" Tsuki asked, as she lifted the cover up seeing she was completely naked, blushing and brought the covers and blankets back up.

" _ **The inner depths of our mind..."**_ A Man said to her right, he was well built, his skin tone was a European shade of white, with coal black hair and black iris. Tsuki gasped, shivering from the sight of him. "Wh-Who are you?!" She cried out. _**"Michael... Michael Alritzon, and you are Tsuki Aono... failed your entrance tests, and fearing to become a waitress..."**_ He said to her. "H-HEY!" She cried out. _**"You also are being tossed around like a hot cake, between an Incubus, a Vampire... and almost to an immature Wizard..."**_ Michael added. "You...I... they...I'm going insane..." She wept in her hands. _**"Tsuki, I'm here to help... my soul and your soul are completely interlinked dancing a tune of fate... the longer I am here, the more you retain my abilities and power... you're going to get stronger Tsuki, and be able to do things no ordinary human can do...but my power comes with a price... the longer I am in your body, and not in my own, your Human body's genetics will slowly start adapting my Human-Dragon genes and start inheriting the instincts of the dragon..."**_ He warned.

"What the fuck!?" She cried out yanking her hair. _**"But a conversation for later... it's time to wake up.."**_ He said tapping her forehead, and causing her to wake up in the hospital wing again. "Whoa!" She cried out shooting up startling both Kuden and Mona. "CHRIST!" Mona snapped seeing Tsuki jump up like that, "Tsuki!" Kuden exclaimed. "How long was I out?!" She demanded the two. "A few hours... you put your body through a strain of exertion." Yuko said at the other side of her bed.

 _A few hours..._

While Tsuki was still angry at Yuko for all the mischief and foul play he got in to with her, she was touched that he did stand up for her and protect her form the Necromancer. "Tsuki...I'm...well you know, I don't like admitting, I'm wrong, but...in this instant... I was." Yuko said as he hung his head down in shame. "I put you through so much stress, and put your life in danger by doing what I was doing in the gym... and not to mention breach your peace of mind, and privacy... I took my obsession and plan way too far and I made you hate me for it... and if I was you I'd hate me too... so I'm going to say this...I'm sorry and you won't have to worry about me anymore because, I'll be leaving you alone for now on... and— " Yuko was cut off as Tsuki leaned over and kissed Yuko on the forehead. "Yuko, yes you were annoying, and a pervert... but you did protect me...and fight for me when I was in danger... I forgive you..." She sighed, causing stars to form in Yuko's eyes. "You mean us can still be a thing?!" Yuko asked with glee near hyperventilation.

 _Wait what?! What?! WHEN DID I SAY THAT?!_

Inner Mona, clenched his fists as he stood up from his chair. "You little shit! She didn't say anything of the sort!" He snapped at Yuko. "Not to mention you targeted us, with your traps and pranks to get us away from her you little fuck!" Kuden barked at Yuko. Yuko jumped on the bed crawling up to Tsuki. "I got to go and prepare a lot of things Tsuki my love! I'll see you tomorrow!" He exclaimed grabbing both sides of Tsuki's face and smashing his lips against hers. "MMMMMMPHHHHH?!" She exclaimed, while fire from the burning hate in both Mona's and Kuden's eyes. _**"YUUUUUUUKOOOOOOOO!"**_ The two snapped at the Wizard. Tsuki's face was slightly red, with a confused expression to boot. Both Kuden and Inner Mona gave chase to the Wizard.

 _ **Hours later...**_

Tsuki was in her silver colored sleeping wear which was a long shirt and sweat pants. "Tsuki..." Inner Mona's voice broke her concentration as she was writing in her new Diary. "Oh Mona! I was just writing down my... you get the picture..." She said as she turned to face him. "My Rosary..." He stated, as she quickly grabbed it and was about to give him the object though stopped. "What?" He asked looking down at Tsuki. "…... I'm sorry..." She said tossing the Rosary to her desk, while Mona's left eyebrow raised seeing that was a first. Tsuki held on to Mona, hugging him, before leaning up to kiss him. Though Mona, stopped her in her tracks. "Mona?" She asked.

"Your relationship is with the Phantom version of me...not the real me." He simply put it. "But...It..It doesn't have to be..." She said, seeing as she wanted him to have a little more time on the outside world. "Tsuki... compared to the Phantom's strength... I'm very strong...I could hurt you and I'm giving you a warning, I wouldn't advise what you're attempting to do..." He warned her. "I can handle it..." She pouted, while a dark shadow aura mixed with red. "Careful what you wish for..." He gave her a vicious smile bearing his fangs.

Inner Mona's hands gripped her shirt and tore it open revealing her naked chest, the sudden rush of air hitting her skin caused her to yelp. Mona leaned down licking her neck, kissing it before biting her right shoulder, driving his fangs in to her skin. "A-A-A-HAAAHHH..." She gave out a whimpering cry feeling him suck the blood out, feasting on the intoxicating aroma, he kept drinking for a few seconds before unlatching his fangs. "Take off your pants..." He said to her, with blood dripping from his fangs. She did as she was ordered, pulling the strings around her pants, loosening up and watched as the fabric hit the floor. Mona unbuckled his jeans before dropping his pants and boxers. During his transformation his body got stronger, and bigger...endowment as well. Mona moved his hands around her waist pulling her over to him. He turned her towards the bed arching her back forward, leaving her hands to be pressed against her mattress.

Without any warning Mona spread her cheeks and shoved his length past Tsuki's folds causing her to cry out feeling Inner Mona in her body. "Kyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Tsuki cried out as she was shocked by the strength of his thrust. "I warned you..." Mona said to Tsuki, who was panting heavily, as he her body was adjusting. Mona gripped her hips as he started to thrust in to her body.

 _Oh God he's going to tear up my insides! It so good! SO GOOD! OH FUCK MONA!_

Tsuki was panting heavily, feeling Mona, gasps and huffs coming out of her in frequent patterns. Turning her around enough Mona put his mouth on her left nipple suckling it. "D-Don't bite..Don't bite..." She begged, but her pleas of mercy, was only taken in by a challenge. "No one tells me what to do..." He said as he bit around her nipple causing her to cry out, with him sucking the blood out of her tit. Mona stopped after a few seconds and turned her back around and slapped her right cheek, causing her butt to jiggle.

"M-mona! I'm going to...nooooooooohhh...AAAAHHHHHHHH!" She cried out as her walls clasped around his shaft, squirting out her juices. Mona grunted feeling the heat and intensity of her walls. "You silly girl..." He huffed out slapping her ass again. "I..I'm sorry... Please forgive me Mona..." She whimpered with a moan. Mona responded with thrusting even harder and faster in to her womb.

 _It's soooo big! Oh God! I change my name! I'm not a stripper... I'm a playboy bunny! I'm a prostitute! I'm a Slut!_

Tsuki's tongue hanged out while her juices were sloshing around and leaking and squirting out of her body. Mona turned her around letting her back rest against the bed, while her legs weakly twitched while being swayed back and forth. "…." Mona sweat began to drip off his body and on to her own, she could see exertion on his face and heavier huffs. A flash of panic flooded her as she could feel him start to leak pre-cum in her body. "W-Wait Mona... W...you're not...wearing protection..." She said in a panicked huff.. "Yeah?" He asked. "C-can you pull out...p-puhlease... ?" She asked. "This is what you wanted right?" He asked thrusting faster.

"N-No Mona, we can't...I-I'll get pregnant..." She began to beg. "So? At least you'll be safe..." He grunted.

 _N-no... I can't, as good as he is in the bed... he's being serious..._

"No...Mona, you can't... I mean it pu-pull out!... _**Now!"**_ She snapped immediately with her new-found strength kicking him back, and shocking him with her strength. There was a red hue in her eyes, breathing heavily. She walked over to her desk grabbing the rosary, while Inner Moka was stunned at she just forced him back like that.

* _ **WHAP!***_

Tsuki slapped Mona hard. "You're a bastard..." She hissed, while clipping the Rosary back on him, reverting him back to Outer Mona. Mona was thrown out of Tsuki's room with a hard push, followed by the door being locked tight.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 _ **Another Chapter in... Things are advancing.**_

 _ **Got Requests, leave it in a Review or Pm.**_

 _ **-Starknight'Renegade-**_

 _ **-Thank You-**_


	5. Dilemma

_**Four days after the Necromancer incident...**_

 _ **[DING! DING!]**_

"Hey Tsuki! Order up! Table five!" The cook snapped at the waitress Tsuki, who was in a pink gown, with a white apron. "Coming!" Tsuki ran over towards the tray picking up and turning around in her white sneakers. Tsuki's stomach growled as she looked at the club sandwiches, with fries, a side of ranch, and four glasses of soft drinks that were filled up to the top.

 _Ugh...need to go on my break soon!_

Tsuki moved over to the table by the corner of the window, with nice soft seats. "Here you go folks, four sides of..." Tsuki immediately stopped seeing Mona, Kuden, and Yuko sitting at the table. "Eh...what the Hell are you three doing here?!" Tsuki snapped at the merry band of misfits.

"To see you in your sexy waitress outfit duh!" Yuko replied, before being hit in the head by Kuden. "What he meant to say, was to see how you were doing and come help you out of this mess." Kuden replied. "Mess?! I got out of that suicidal academy, to escape you nimrods!" Tsuki cried out.

"How could we know that guy was going to be coming out of no wher—" "I had it guys, no more monsters, no more grand education!, Waitress life for me!" Tsuki cied out. "Please Tsuki! Come back we miss you!" Yuko cried out getting on his knees begging for Tsuki. "No, no, no!" Tsuki shook her head as fast as she could, though as she looked at the table, she saw Michael all alone with her in the seat eating the fourth sandwich. "Tsuki..." Michael said to the waitress. "Y-YOU...M-Michael..." Tsuki sighed.

"It's been four days..." Michael began to say. "I know..." Tsuki sighed. "Time to wake up..." Michael ordered. "W-wait wha-"

[ _ **6:00 AM**_ ]

Tsuki's alarm clock immediately began to blare, causing her to wake up quickly. Tsuki stretched her arms out as she leaned up slowly yawning. She smacked her lips together a few times getting the taste of sleep out of her mouth, as she slowly walked towards the bathroom. Turning on the lights in the bathroom she rubbed her eyes and looked in the mirror only to for it to widen seeing her shirt was stretching around a new size of E sized breasts. _**"...AAAAHHHH!"**_ Tsuki screamed, as she quickly took off her shirt to examine them, she groped them and felt they were real, shivering from the sensation. "Okay, this is defiantly swelling...y-yeah it has to be swelling form them being squeezed, groped, and bitten... th-that's what it is..."

Michael's ghost appeared, in his cloak. **"Your body's genetics are slowly adapting to your powers, you may have some...adverse effects..."** Michael explained to Tsuki, as she glared at the reflection of him. "Adverse?! You call these adverse?! My boobs got bigger! I look like a buxom girl now... my clothes are going to be tight around these!" She cried. Tsuki quickly hopped in the shower, and turned the heat up all the way, letting steam build up. Michael's apparition soon vanished while Tsuki showered, occasionally groping her own breasts to see if they were real. Once Tsuki got out, she wrapped a towel around her head, while grabbing another one for her body. Tsuki moved back in to the room to lay out her clothing. "Maybe I should strap these down or something..." She wondered while opening up her drawer.

* _ **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_ *

Tsuki turned to the door and was about to see who it was but before she could the door magically unlocked revealing Yuko, in his usually attire, holding red and white roses, with a smile on his face. Yuko's face was red as he caught her at the perfect time, while Tsuki was mortified seeing he helped himself in her room again, and while she was changing no less. "Hellooooo my lovely Tsuki, and how are we doing this morning?" He asked handing her the roses. "Strange Yuko... Strange is all I can say..." She said, while Yuko drooled a bit. "Hey Tsuki, did your boobs get bigger?" Yuko asked, while Tsuki's face drained of all color. "I...OKAY! FINE YES! THEY GOT BIGGER! ITS THIS STUPID POWER THING IN ME THAT DID IT!" Tsuki cried out as she pulled off her towel revealing the goods to Yuko, his face turned bright red with blood shooting out of his nose. "Holy, sweet Jesus!" Yuko declared, as the door slammed shut, from his magic.

"Now none of my shirts are going to fit!" She cried out. "Ahem! Not to worry my fair maiden! I Yuko have magic, and my magic will bring light to your dark days!" Yuko announced showing her his wand. "Can you fix these?!" She asked groping her tits and showing them to him. "Ah ha...ha...God no! I mean...ahem, I mean I can fix your clothing, so it won't be tight around your...sweet firm boobies..." He said with lust in his voice. "…. Oh...ok, then do that!" She begged. "ERRR! Hold on toots, I may be a gentleman who brought you free flowers and gifts from time to time...but a man like myself has to have compensation?" He asked her. "C-Compensation?! I mean...what do you wan—"

"Titties! Boobs! Tits! I want to motorboat those bad puppies!" He demanded. "You got to be joking!" She snapped, at him, leaving him to turn around crossing his arms against his chest. "Fine have fun explaining this to the others, and keeping them out of other leering eyes while those tight fabric of clothing suffers and tears under your perfect form, revealing to the whole academy, the beauty of Tsuki Aono." He said with a smile, before Tsuki got on her knees. "Okay! Okay! Please Yuko, I don't want to go out like that!" She begged, while Yuko turned around and knocked her on to the ground. "Oh Tsuki! I could never stay mad at you! Of course I'll help!...But first!" He stuck his face in between her breasts and began to motor boat her breasts. _**"Bwbwbwbwbwbwbwbwbwbbubububwbwb**_!" He said with motorboat noises.

Tsuki's face redden feeling him do that to him for some odd reason. "Okay there you got your motorboat now would you- Hey! What are you doing!?" She snapped while Yuko was busy dragging his tongue along her left tit suckling her nipple then. "Doing this before the others get to do these to these tasty melons..." Yuko teased. "Your perverted Wizard! YOU WATCH TOO MUCH PO—MMMMPH?!" Tsuki was once again cut off with Yuko locking his lips with her. "Mmmm-mMMMM! So good! Anyways, now your clothing!" He declared as he fixed her clothing across her room. "Okay... now for the finisher!" Yuko declared going for his pants. "T-the fuck are you doing now?!" Yuko snapped with great fury. "Hot dogging it between your boobs?" He asked about ready to pull down his pants. "When did you get that Idea?!" She snapped. "You got your motorboat!" She reminded him.

"Yes...yes I did, but that was for wasting my time, for a simple perverted reward...but this one is different he said." While she blinked a few times seeing he was already off with his boxers standing naked. "Too early in the morning for this..." She growled. "This is my true payment!" He declared. Tsuki gave him a look, knowing he was really pushing it. Several seconds later Yuko was thrown across the room with his clothing. "Okay, okay! Maybe too much..." He stated, rubbing his head. "You think?!" She snapped as she put the newly fit bra around her chest. "This isn't bad... good job Yuko." Tsuki breathed a sigh of relief. Even after her gratitude, she shivered as she felt Yuko's lips on her bottom. "No problem my maiden!" He said, followed by a bottom rub. "Soon lovely buns...soon..." He teased followed by a kick, sending him flying again.

Tsuki quickly got dressed, followed by Yuko, both leaving the room. "Soo have you picked out a club to join?" Yuko asked leaning closer to Tsuki. "Aren't they optional?" Tsuki asked him. "No, no, no...student participation is mandatory by the academy's curriculum." He explained, making Tsuki nearly hit the door in anger. "Why would they make clubs mandatory?" She asked, Yuko, leaving him to think on that. "I think it has something to do to prevent students from killing each other or something..." He theorized opening the door for Tsuki. As the door opened to the corridor, Mona and Kuden were waiting and had somewhat of a competitive look as they stared at each other, though their small glares, were halted when they saw Yuko, step out from behind Tsuki. "Heya guys!" He said with a cheeky smile. **"YOU!"** Mona and Kuden snapped, seeing the wizard.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing you little shit?!" Kuden snapped, at Yuko. "Motorboating Tsuki." He said proudly putting his hands behind his own head. "The fuck!?" Kuden snapped. "How dare you do something to Tsuki after she wha, what the Holy SHIT!" Kuden stopped seeing Tsuki's breasts were bigger. Tsuki's face reddened as she moved her arms to cover her breasts. Mona's reaction was nearly the same as Kuden's as they were entranced for a few seconds. "Guys...you're making me self-conscious..." She complained.

Mona's eyes widened seeing her chest size increased."T-Tsuki...you're...You're...so big..." Mona said with a stutter as he kept his hands from groping her. "Please...it's embarrassing..." Tsuki complained, while Yuko remained the calmest of all. "H-how are you so calm and collected?!" Tsuki snapped at Yuko while Kuden was having trouble of containing himself. "Easy, years of Porn! I can get a calm reaction from looking at you, but oh boy when I can get my hands on the real thing! There's no stopping me!" He cheered, while Tsuki slammed her head in to the wall multiple times. "THIS IS BETTER THAN BEING A WAITRESS! THIS IS BETTER THAN BEING A WAITRESS! THIS IS BETTER THAN BEING A WAITRESS!" She repeated, trying to convince herself that she needed this and being a waitress was last resort.

Kuden snapped out of it and grabbed Tsuki from bashing her head in to the wall. "Ok, easy there Tsuki, let's not damage that cute head of yours." Kuden said with a smile and nervous tone, while Tsuki had a small blush as her head was against Kuden's chest. "S-sorry..." She cried out, not liking her day starting out like this. Mona yanked Tsuki from Kuden's grip forcing her against his chest. "Sooo...we have a job to do today...find a club to join, and naturally since Tsuki is going to be in one, it'd be better if we all joined the same one together." Mona suggested. "That's a great idea Mona!" Yuko cheered, going behind Tsuki, and hugging her. Kuden growled a bit seeing Tsuki was yanked from her again.

"Tsuki, let's head out to the back of the academy, many of the clubs are being held there for recruitment." Kuden voiced to Tsuki, which she muffled an okay noise, with her face buried in Mona's chest as he hugged her with Yuko hugging her from behind. After a rousing game of tug of war, with Tsuki being the rope, she managed to get free with her entourage walking with her outside behind the academy where tables have been set up for new club members. Alexis appeared behind Tsuki, tapping on her shoulder. "Morning Tsuki." Alexis smiled, causing the woman to quickly turn around hugging her. "ALEXIS I NEED HELP! MY BOOBS GREW AND NOW I'M CORRUPTING MONA AND KUDEN!" She cried out in to her chest. "Eh?" Alexis asked as she pulled Tsuki away to get a good look at her.

Her Crimson red eyes blinked as she looked at her chest. "….Oh...right...here." She grabbed her right hand and moved over to the restroom by the pool. Once in she locked the door making sure it was empty. "Okay Tsuki, shirt and bra off." Alexis said to Tsuki, causing her face to redden and mouth to quiver."M-my...my ….my shirt and bra?" She asked the Sentinel, which Alexis quickly noticed her reaction. "Is...there a problem?"

"…..ALEXIS I'VE BEEN HAVING HOT DREAMS ABOUT YOU AND ME! IT'S SO WRONG AND HOT!" She cried out, causing Alexis's eyes to widen. "EEEEEHHHHH?!" She exclaimed, shocked to hear such a statement. "Relax Tsuki I'm not going to do anything..." Alexis comforted Tsuki, placing her hands on her shoulders. Tsuki breathed out a sigh of relief as she unbuttoned her shirt, slowly and went to her bra next dropping the articles of clothing to the floor. "Okay...it won't take long, I got bindin—FFMMMMM!" Alexis's eyes widen as she felt Tsuki's mouth against her, backing up against the counter top for the sinks. Alexis was amazed how fast she worked seeing she was now only wearing her shoes and socks. Alexis tapped in to her Dragon strength, yanking her apart. "PAH! Tsuki!" Alexis gasped with a heavy blush. "You see?! I don't know where that came from!" She cried out in panic.

 _Oh, Dear God! The Dragon side is starting to take root! (Alexis thought)_

"Alexis forgive me for this!" Tsuki cried out as she popped open her robe and stopping only to see her bound breasts. "Uhhh..." Tsuki began to say seeing confusion sweep her mind. "B-bindings... they're Bindings...I was going to bind your breasts down for you to not get so many leering eyes..." Alexis explained. "Eh...I...can I see them?" Tsuki asked seeing they are really strapped down, and looks like a single tear of one could pop them. "Whoa, whoa, easy, Tsuki let's calm down for a moment..." Alexis laughed with nervousness and worry for Tsuki. "Just a little peak...?" She asked with her mouth watering. "So, I'm just going to leave these here..." Alexis left a roll of bindings before disappearing in a black smoke.

Kuden entered in secretly once the lock came undone, he made a dead stop seeing Tsuki wearing nothing but socks and shoes. "T-Tsuki!?" Kuden snapped, while Tsuki had a red hue over her eyes looking at Kuden, before tackling him against the wall, biting in to his neck. Kuden gasped as his hands groped her ass. "This is such a disgusting place to do it..." Tsuki moaned while kissing his neck. "Though I don't really give a damn!" Tsuki declared while undoing Kuden's belt.

"Oh Dear God!" Kuden gasped out, feeling Tsuki's right hand in his pants. "W-wait, I know I'm going to hate my self for saying this...but this is taking advantage of you... in your situation..." Kuden groaned trying to contain himself. However Kuden found no reason with Tsuki as he was up against the wall with Tsuki kissing him. "F-FINE!" Kuden snapped as he let go and gave in to his urges. Kuden turned Tsuki around and quickly disrobe with a flash of speed. Placing the girl on all four, she had this...starved look in her eyes, that he couldn't deny.

Though as he prepped to go in to the woman, he accidently shifted the wrong way on the floor and ended up shoving his length inside Tsuki's virgin ass. _**"KYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"**_ Tsuki screamed feeling Kuden's length while Kuden gasped from feeling her tight entrance. "Hooolllyyyyyy sheeeiiiiitttt!" Kuden gasped as his cock was being eaten by her ass. "T-That's my ass Kuden!" Tsuki cried out wiggling her cheeks side to side, giving him friction from the intense rubs and massages her tight walls squeezing on his length. "S-so sorry! My bad!" He groaned as he tried to pull out, but found himself stuck in a mental way, seeing every time he moved inside her ass, sent powerful signals to his brain. "I-I can make this...~oh God... better..." Kuden promised as he used his tail to rub against her folds before inserting itself in to her.

Tsuki let out a moan filled cry feeling the tail worm itself in to her body. With Tsuki now distracted, Kuden went in for the kill groping her E Cup breasts, massaging the pair with his grip. "Oh God yes! Kuden! Please knock me up! …..where did that come from...Oh God I'm a slut! I'm a slutty slut, slut! C-cover your ears Kuden! And...you're so big! Oh why me!" Tsuki cried out, but every time she talked for Kuden was another blissful experience, her body, her voice, her looks, it was so good for the Incubus. Kuden stood up while raising Tsuki's ass as he began to thrust away in to her puckered hole.

Audible slaps from the thrusts and the moans kept him going at an intense pace. "O~O~OH! WHY ARE Y~YOU THR~THRUSTING ~ SO FAS~FAST!? IT'S N-N-NOT TH~OH! ~~EEEEE! ! AHHHH! END OF THE WORLD!" Tsuki cried out feeling Kuden rail even faster.

* _ **WHAP!**_ *

Kuden slapped her bottom jiggling it, causing her to cry out, before another slap was delivered to her ass. "I-I'm sorry for yelling!" Tsuki cried out between the thrusting and spanking.

* _ **WHAP!**_ *

Kuden gave her bottom another audible slap, while Tsuki shot her head back as she came with juices leaking out of her folds. _**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**_ Tsuki cried out with her tongue hanging out.

* _ **WHAP!**_ *

Once again her bottom jiggled, massaging his length even further. "I'M A SLUTTY WAITRESS!" Tsuki cried out to the man, before he spanked her again. "a-and a bad girl!" Tsuki cried out to Kuden as his tail kept thrusting in to her pussy, while he then clenched her ass cheeks together giving the woman one good thrust before he blew his load in to the woman, giving her an audible grunt. _**"HOOTTT STUFFF!"**_ Tsuki cried out as her stomach was flooded with his warm seed.

Tsuki fell on her face and breasts, while the Incubus breathed a sigh of relief as he rubbed her bottom cheeks lovingly. "….Fu...fuck..." Kuden breathed out patting the slightly redden cheeks. "Pah...pah...Pah... you...Oh...God..." Tsuki breathed out in a sex filled pant. "I...I can go again..." Kuden growled as he raised her ass again. "Oh God...Kuden...please my sex crazed Incubus...have mercy or we won't be leaving this bathroom..." She begged Kuden, though he pulled out leaving an audible pop, and turned her around pulling her to her feet and picked her up and held her tight, slapping and gripping her left ass cheek, and kissed her with a passionate force.

Tsuki's eyes widened as she slowly melted in to his kiss, wrapping her hands around his body. She stopped feeling the hard rod poke at her body. "….Eh heh heh..." Kuden had a look of embarrassment. "Oh my...my poor incubus...look what I did to you.. " She said with a look of shame from her actions. "H...Hey Tsuki... Listen...I..I...listen why don't we forget this school...I got a bike and we can burn tracks across the world and never give a damn about any of this...you and me... we can...you know... have an awesome adventure of passion and romance.." Kuden said to the woman, as her brown eyes met his violet eyes. "Oh Kuden..." She said with a sad tone, hugging him. "I know I get it... It'd be stealing you away from Mona." He sighed hanging his head down in defeat. "N-no...it's just I'm conflicted Kuden... a part of me wants that so bad...I don't want to resign my life pouring coffee and bringing in meals to nobodies...I do want that excitement... just like part of me is with Mona and with you..." She confessed giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Right..." He said rolling his eyes a bit, knowing he always saw Mona as a threat to Tsuki, as he could slip up and put her in the hospital. "Though... Mona did tell me, if he accidently knocked you up, that he had to marry you as in obligation to your honor and what not... does that rule apply to me?" Kuden asked Tsuki, causing a small red blush to appear on her face. "I...of course it does... " She said biting her lower lip a bit. "….would you give me a chance... us a chance?" He asked looking in to her brown eyes. "Kuden...you're making me feel things that I'd be slapping myself for suggesting..." Tsuki confessed, she instinctively had her left leg around his waist, though something sparked with in Kuden's mind.

"No...I won't not here... if I was to do that, it'd be a place of comfort and relaxation...you deserve more than this..." He said separating himself from Tsuki. Tsuki was shocked that Kuden restrained himself, as he gained himself some distance. "I'd do that with you still dealing stuff, you'd be self doubting yourself, and just go along with the flow because of a kid, that you and I brought in to this... and fifty percent of the time, having a kid to have a relationship fails...I don't want to be a statistic, I want to be so much more Tsuki, you are a fire in my heart, it hurts and beats for you!" Kuden declared to Tsuki, shocking her even more. "K-Kuden..."

"AH HA!" Yuko declared armed with his wand. "Kuden you incubus dog! Tsuki is my girl!" Yuko declared while Kuden growled extending his wings and tail ready to charge though Yuko dropped several hundred pans on his head, burying him in a pile of kitchen ware. "Yuko..." Tsuki sighed, seeing as he wasn't attacking her. "No need to thank me fair lady! I have found a club for us all to attend! The Swimming club!" Yuko showed her the flier. "Swimming huh? I'm a good swimmer... and...Yuko what's with the eyes." She said realizing she was still naked. "Can I have sex with you too?!" Yuko begged Tsuki. _**"…..EEEEEEHHHHHH?!"**_ Tsuki exclaimed, set back from that blunt statement covering up.

Though before Yuko could love tackle Tsuki in to the ground, he was kicked by Mona, who was rubbing the back of his head. "That was close, heh heh—oh..." Mona's eyes widened as he spotted Tsuki in the flesh. "W-wait, Mona, I know what you'r—UMPH!" Tsuki was pinned against the bathroom wall, while Mona sunk his teeth around Tsuki's left nipple. _**"KYYYAAAAHHHH!?"**_ Tsuki cried out feeling Mona suck the blood out of her breast. "BAKAA! BAKA! BAAAKKAAA!" Tsuki cried out hitting Mona on the head several times with her right fist, while his hands groped her bottom. "Oooooo...can you boys just go with one day not running your hands on me?!" Tsuki cried out with a feverish blush on her face.

"S-ssooo delicious!" Mona moaned as he pulled off her breast, groping it and squeezing it several times. A few minutes later Mona was thrown out of the bathroom with Tsuki quickly getting dressed. "You perverts are going to have another thing coming to you!" Tsuki snapped, while Kuden was dazed from being hit many times with Yuko's attacks.

 _ **[Sorry for the wait guys, but Real Life comes first, and with my projects piling up, I'm trying to get more hands to help.]**_

 _ **-Starknight'Renegade-**_

 _ **-Thank You-**_


End file.
